Kokai (Discontinued)
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa kekasihnya mempunyai penyakit yang mematikan, tapi setelah ia tahu apakah kekasihnya bisa kembali lagi? First My fic di fandom Naruto... RnR minna please! DI DISCONTINUED SAMPAI LAPTOP AUTHOR KEMBALI PULIH, GOMEN NE.
1. My Time is Low

**Kokai**

.

.

.

.

Kokai

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

.

.

.

.

**Warning :**

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author ****baru****..****.****!**

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), AU, dsb.**

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok...

Update setiap hari **Minggu** minna-san ^_^

**Perhatian :**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi, bila ada kesamaan alur, watak tokoh, atau apapun itu... itu dilakukan dengan ketidak sengajaan oleh author.

.

.

.

.

**Kokai**

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu tetap berjalan, ke arah sekolahnya. Ia harus bertahan sedikit lagi dari penyakit yang terus menggroti tubuhnya dan juga menghadapi kekasihnya yang belakangan ini mulai bersikap dingin dan acuh padanya, ia tahu sifat kekasihnya itu irit bicara tapi belakangan ini sifat kekasihnya itu berubah padanya ketika ia telepon kekasihnya itu selalu saja tidak mengangkatnya.

Tapi entahlah perasaannya mengatakan ada yang lain dengan kekasihnya itu, padahal dulu kekasihnya itu sangatlah manis padanya entahlah sekarang kenapa seperti itu, ia juga tak berani menanyakan alasan atas perubahan kekasihnya itu, ia mulai merasa perubahan sifat kekasihnya itu saat mereka berkenalan dengan gadis berambut merah.

Gadis berambut merah itu tak sengaja menabraknya, kemudian gadis itu meminta maaf padanya kemudian mengajaknya dan kekasihnya untuk berkenalan, saat itu ia juga sempat heran kenapa saat berjabat tangan dengan kekasihnya, tangan mereka berdua begitu lama untuk terlepas hingga ia harus berdehem kecil untuk menyadarkan mereka.

Sejak kejadian itulah kekasihnya mulai berubah padanya.

"_Forehead_,"seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"_Pig_, Ohayou."sapa Sakura hangat pada sahabat karibnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura? Wajahmu semakin pucat Sakura."ucap Ino sendu.

"Ne, Sakura-_chan_. Benar a-apa yang di ka-katakan Ino-_chan_."ucap Hinata menyetujui ucapan sahabatnya.

Sekarang mereka berada di dalam kelas, yang hanya tahu tentang penyakitnya hanyalah ke-dua sahabatnya ini, memang ia tak pernah menceritakan kepada siapapun tentang penyakitnya ini termasuk pada kekasihnya sendiri, cukup kedua sahabatnya saja yang tahu tentang penyakitnya ini, ia tidak mau di kasihani oleh orang lain.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hinata-_chan_, _Pig_."ucap Sakura lirih.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan omonganmu itu, meski penyakitmu ini masih dalam skala yang belum mengkhawatirkan tapi penyakitmu ini harus secepatnya di tangani _Forehead_,"ucap Ino kecil agar tak di ketahui siapapun.

"Aku dengar Sa-Sasori-_nii_ akan membawamu ke luar negeri untuk pengobatan 'kan Sakura-_chan_?"tanya Hinata lirih.

"Uhn, _Nii-chan_ akan membawaku ke Amerika untuk berobat."jawab Sakura kecil.

"Apa kau sudah memberi tahunya?"tanya Ino serius pada Sakura.

Sakura terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino, ia punya alasan kenapa ia tak memberi tahu kekasihnya... ia tak mau kekasihnya sedih berlarut-larut ketika ia tidak selamat nanti, meski ia tak mau hal itu terjadi... tapi jika kemungkinan terburuk itu terjadi, kekasihnya sudah siap menerima kenyataan tentangnya.

"Sakura, hentikan pikiran bodohmu tentang kau tidak selamat nanti."ucap Ino kesal pada sahabatnya itu, sudah berkali-kali ia bertanya pada kapan sahabat pinky-nya itu akan memberitahu kekasih es-nya itu tentang penyakitnya sekarang, tapi selalu saja gadis itu hanya memikirkan kebahagiannya kekasihnya itu nanti setelah ia tiada.

"Tapi _Pig_, aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya... aku tak sanggup."ucap Sakura lirih, ia mulai memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

"Apa pe-perlu kami saja ya-yang memberitahu Uchiha-_san_, Sakura-_chan_?"tanya Hinata.

"Tidak! jangan... aku tidak ingin dia tahu, akh-"ucap Sakua terpotong karena denyutan di kepalanya menghebat.

"Sakura! Kau baik-baik saja?"pekik Ino kecil melihat Sakura yang meringis memegangi kepalanya.

"Ya, aku sudah baik-baik saja."ucap Sakura menenangkan ke dua sahabatnya.

Hinata dan Sakura berjalan untuk menemui kekasih mereka yang kebetulan berada dalam satu kelas.

"Hinata-_chan_~ kau menjemputku..."teriak Naruto dan bersiap untuk memeluk Hinata.

"Hentikan Kelakuan bodohmu itu Naruto,"bentak Sakura kecil, meskipun ia sedang sakit tapi tak pernah sekalipun yang menunjukkan rasa sakitnya kepada orang lain meski pun orang itu sudah tahu bahwa ia mengidap menyakit yang bisa di bilang parah.

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ ada di dalam Naruto?"tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang berada di depannya.

"Err... _Teme_, tidak ada di dalam ia sudah pergi duluan,"ucap Naruto gugup, sebenarnya sahabatnya itu berada di dalam tapi bila ia tidak berbohong maka sahabat kekasihnya ini mungkin akan sakit hati melihatnya, ia sudah melarang sahabatnya itu karena sudah mempunyai Sakura apa daya seorang Uchiha memang keras kepala.

"_Souka_?"tanya Sakura tidak percaya, kemudian menengok ke dalam kelas, pupil _klorofil_ miliknya mengecil melihat kekasihnya tengah berciuman dengan gadis berambut merah yang berkenalan beberapa waktu dengan mereka.

Tanpa ragu Sakura berjalan masuk begitu saja, menghiraukan teriakan Hinata yang memanggilnya, air mata sudah mulai menggenang di dalam mata indahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_..."panggil Sakura lirih.

Mata _onixs_ yang sedari tadi terpejam untuk menikmati sensasi di mulutnya kini terbuka lebar melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sakura..."ucap Sasuke lirih setelah melepas pagutannya dengan gadis berambut merah di sampingnya.

"Apa yang hiks... kau lakukan hiks... Sasuke-_kun_?"tanya Sakura dengan berusaha merendam tangisannya.

Sakura mulai merasakan denyutan di kepalanya mulai menggila, ia harus bertahan untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke.

"Mencoba hal yang baru."ucap Sasuke singkat tanpa melihat Sakura yang berusaha mati-matian menahan sakit di kepalanya.

Brukk.

Bagi Sakura semuanya sudah menghitam, ia hanya bisa mendengar suara jeritan Hinata dan Naruto memanggil namanya, tidak sekalipun telinganya mendengar Sasuke.

'Apa semua ini sudah berakhir _Kami-sama_'ucap Sakura di dalam hatinya, setelah itu ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

Sakura di sekolah hanya untuk menunggu pengumuman kelulusannya saja, setelah itu ia akan pergi meninggalkan Jepang untuk berobat bersama dengan _nii-chan_nya yang akan mengurus perusahaan keluarga Haruno disana, kedua orang tua Sakura sudah meninggal hanya menyisakan dirinya dan _nii-chan_nya, dan kabar mengejutkan ia terima saat pertengahan kelas tiga SMA bahwa ia mengidap kanker Otak stadium satu.

Setelah menerima kabar itu Sakura berpikir hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi, tapi _nii-chan_nya terus meyakinkannya bahwa ia akan terus hidup, satu-satunya cara agar Sakura bisa hidup adalah melakukan operasi di Amerika, awal kali mendengarnya dari _nii-chan_nya Sakura menolaknya mentah-mentah dan ingin berobat di Jepang saja tapi setelah di bujuk oleh _nii-chan_nya, Sakura memilih untuk menyerah dan mau melakukan operasi di Amerika dengan satu syarat ia harus lulus SMA dulu.

_Nii-chan_nya menyetujui itu, dan mulai saat itu Sakura terus saja menempel pada Sasuke, ia terus mengabadikan momen indahnya bersama Sasuke di dalam memori otaknya dan yah... saat itu datang, saat ia dan Sasuke berkenalan dengan gadis merah itu... dari sana semuanya berubah.

Ino yang mendengar Sakura pingsan setelah melihat Sasuke berciuman dengan gadis lain langsung melesat menuju ruang kesehatan sekolahnya, ia tidak menyangka Sasuke tega membuat sahabatnya yang sudah menderita karena sakit yang di deritanya menambah penderitannya dengan sakit hati yang pemuda itu berikan, tapi well... semua bukan salah Sasuke karena Sasuke tak tahu menahu tentang penyakit Sakura...

"Sakura-_chan_ ka-kau sudah sadar,"ucap Hinata lirih melihat Sakura sedikit demi sedikit membuka kelopak matanya.

"Sakura kau sadar?"teriak Ino dari arah pintu ruang kesehatan.

Sakura mengerjap kedua kelopak matanya berkali-kali kemdian melihat ke segala arah, di ruangan itu hanya ada kedua sahabatnya dan juga kekasih mereka masing-masing, tapi dimana kekasihnya... dimana Sasuke-nya?

'Waktuku disini sudah tidak lama lagi... Sasuke-_kun_'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued_.

_Author Talk :_

Haloooo minna-san... pertama-tama saya ucapin terima kasih udah mau baca fic abal saya ini, yang kedua salam kenal ya... karena ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Naruto semoga tidak mengecewakan banget, disini kelihatan bakalan hurt ya? Tapi saya gak mau nambahin hurt karena saya belum yakin chap kedepannya bakalan hurt, disni saya rasa alurnya sedikit kecepeten jadi maklumin aja ya, apakah ada yang penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Kalo gitu kita sama, aih kita darimana. Hehehehehe..

Kalo bisa tinggalin jejak buat saya ya... saran, kritik , flame atau apapun itu bakal saya terima asalkan bersifat positif.

Jaa ne.


	2. Sayonara Sasuke-kun

_Ino yang mendengar Sakura pingsan setelah melihat Sasuke berciuman dengan gadis lain langsung melesat menuju ruang kesehatan sekolahnya, ia tidak menyangka Sasuke tega membuat sahabatnya yang sudah menderita karena sakit yang di deritanya menambah penderitannya dengan sakit hati yang pemuda itu berikan, tapi well... semua bukan salah Sasuke karena Sasuke tak tahu menahu tentang penyakit Sakura..._

"_Sakura-chan ka-kau sudah sadar,"ucap Hinata lirih melihat Sakura sedikit demi sedikit membuka kelopak matanya._

"_Sakura kau sadar?"teriak Ino dari arah pintu ruang kesehatan._

_Sakura mengerjap kedua kelopak matanya berkali-kali kemdian melihat ke segala arah, di ruangan itu hanya ada kedua sahabatnya dan juga kekasih mereka masing-masing, tapi dimana kekasihnya... dimana Sasuke-nya?_

'_Waktuku disini sudah tidak lama lagi... Sasuke-kun'._

**Kokai**

.

.

.

.

Kokai

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

.

.

.

.

**Warning :**

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author ****baru****..****.****!**

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), AU, dsb.**

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok...

Update setiap hari **Minggu** minna-san ^_^

**Perhatian :**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi, bila ada kesamaan alur, watak tokoh, atau apapun itu... itu dilakukan dengan ketidak sengajaan oleh author.

.

.

.

.

**Kokai**

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar bahwa adik kesayangannya tiba-tiba pingsan di sekolahnya, Sasori tidak memperdulikan bahwa ia sebentar lagi akan rapat atau apapun itu yang terpenting sekarang hanyalah adik kesayangannya itu, beberapa waktu lalu sahabat adiknya bernama Naruto, dia sahabat adiknya yang paling berisik dari semua sahabatnya, menelponnya mengatakan bahwa Sakura jatuh pingsan.

"Sasori_-kun_, kau akan kemana? Sebentar lagi kau akan ada rapat!"teriak Konan-sekretarisnya-yang melihat Sasori berlari meninggalkan ruangannya begitu saya.

"Ck, persetan dengan rapat lebih penting adikku."umpat Sasori pelan.

Dengan cepat Sasori menancapkan gas mobilnya menuju salah satu sekolah ternama di Konoha, tepatnya SMA Konoha Gakuen. Wajah _babyface_ miliknya sekarang benar-benar memancarkan aura kekhawatiran yang tidak enak.

Tak sering siswi sekolah yang melihat Sasori menjerit kecil, gadis mana yang tidak kenal seorang Haruno Sasori? Bisa dibilang hampir tidak ada, ia adalah pembisnis terkenal di Konoha, sering muncul di majalah bisnis maupun hingga majalah fashion sekalipun.

Dengan tidak sabar Sasori membuka paksa pintu ruang kesehatan, semua mata yang berada di dalam tampak terkejut dengan tindakannya, akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega melihat adiknya sudah siuman kembali.

"Sakura... kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Sasori pada Sakura yang merengut kesal padanya.

"Aku tebak, saat tadi Naruto menelpon mengabarkan aku pingsan, _nii-chan_ langsung meninggalkan pekerjaan _nii-chan_ di kantor iya 'kan?"tanya Sakura manja pada Sasori.

"_Gomen_,"ucap Sasori kecil.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku pasti sanggup bertahan... hanya sebentar lagi _nii-chan_."gumam Sakura lirih.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sai yang tidak mengerti akan situasi yang berada disini mulai bingung karenanya, berbeda dengan kekasih mereka yang hanya bisa memandang sendu ke arah Sakura. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika ia tidak bertanya dan malah mati penasaran.

"_Ne_, Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sakura-_chan_?"tanya Naruto dengan suara melengking, membuatnya mendapatkan pelototan gratis dari Ino.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_... be-belum saatnya, su-suatu saat pasti a-aku beri tahu."sahut Hinata untuk memusnahkan rasa pensaran kekasih _hyperactive_-nya itu.

Naruto hanya bisa merenggut kesal mendengar sahutan dari kekasihnya itu, "Hinata-_chan_~ 'kan aku penasaran."ucap Naruto kesal.

"Hinata sebaiknya kau bawa rubah jelek itu keluar saja, jika ia terus berada disini pasti akan merepotkan."ucap Ino sedikit dengan nada mengejek pada Naruto.

Dengan susah payah Hinata membawa keluar Naruto dari ruang kesehatan sekolah mereka, Ino juga sudah keluar bersama kekasihnya, ia tak mau menganggu kakak beradik itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu begini?"tanya Sasori serius.

"T-tidak ada, hanya saja kepalaku mendadak pusing dan semuanya menjadi gelap,"jawab Sakura gugup.

"Jangan mencoba membohongiku Haruno Sakura, aku mengenalmu tidak satu hari dua hari tapi sejak dirimu di lahirkan oleh _Kaa-san_,"ucap Sasori serius, ia akan menjadi serius jika menyangkut nyawa adiknya ini.

"_Nii-chan_, sudah kukatakan tidak ada."bantah Sakura lagi.

"Mana bocah Uchiha itu, aku tidak melihatnya disini... apa dia yang membuatmu terbaring disini?"tanya Sasori agak sedikit geram sebenarnya melihat mata adiknya perubah sendu saat ia menyebut marga kekasih adiknya itu, ia yakin dan pasti tidak salah bahwa yang membuat adiknya terbaring disini adalah bocah Uchiha itu.

Adik kecilnya itu tidak kunjung menjawab membuat dugaannya pada bocah Uchiha itu semakin kuat, "Apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu?"tambah Sasori lagi dan membuat Sakura semakin gugup.

"Tidak ada, Sasuke-_kun_ sedang ada keperluan."bela Sakura.

"Hingga tidak dapat melihat kekasihnya sendiri yang sedang pingsan, ku pikir bocah Uchiha itu masih waras dengan otak jenius miliknya itu kecuali bila bocah Uchiha itu sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi?"tebak Sasori dengan nada meremehkan pada Sasuke.

"_Nii-chan_ hentikan! Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ tidak begitu, kau memang menyebalkan _nii-chan_,"bentak Sakura pada kakaknya yang sedari tadi menjelekkan Sasuke di matanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengalah."ucap Sasori yang mulai melihat adik kesayangannya menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesal padanya.

"Kalian membicarakanku?"tanya orang, ralat pemuda berambut _style_ pantat ayam dengan tatapan datar.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"lonjak Sakura girang.

Sebenarnya ia sedang sangat malas untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya, kalau saja bukan paksaan dari duo kembar pirang itu-Naruto dan Ino-ia tak berniat untuk mengunjungi Sakura yang pingsan di depannya tadi, entahlah akhir-akhir ini dirinya begitu muak pada Sakura, mungkin faktor karena akhir-akhir ini juga Sakura selalu menempel padanya. Ia ingin mencoba hal baru... ia sedikit bosan pada kekasihnya.

Saat melihat Sakura tadi pingsan di depannya, hatinya kecilnya ingin sekali membopong Sakura ke ruang kesehatan tapi apalah ego-nya terlalu besar dan mengalahkan hati kecilnya sendiri, membiarkan Naruto yang menggendong Sakura-nya ala _Bridal style_, ingin sekali ia memberikan Naruto pelajaran karena sudah seenaknya menyentuh Sakuranya tapi lagi-lagi ego-nya sudah mengalahkan hatinya sendiri.

Sebelum ia menampakkan dirinya dihadapan Sakura, telinganya mendengar ribut-ribut kecil yang menyebut-nyebutkan namanya. Ia tahu itu suara kekasihnya dan... Suara setan merah itu tentunya, setan merah itu berani-beraninya mengejeknya, beruntung Sakura selalu ada untuknya, andai ia tahu tak selamanya Sakura akan selalu ada untuk dirinya.

"Ck, kau terlambat bocah,"ucap Sasori geram.

Perbedaan umur mereka hanyalah berbeda enam tahun tapi Sasori selalu memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan bocah, lain lagi dengan Sasuke yang seenaknya memanggil orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya, apalagi jika nanti orang itu adalah kakak iparnya dengan sebutan setan merah.

"Diam kau setan merah,"ucap Sasuke garang, ia merasa dirinya dihina dan diremehkan oleh pemuda berwajah _babyface_ itu.

"Selalu saja begini, setiap kalian bertemu kalian selalu bertengkar."ucap Sakura kesal melihat kelakuan kekasihnya dan juga kakaknya.

"Hn, bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanya Sasuke datar.

"Baik, aku hanya kelelahan tadi."ucap Sakura menutupi penyakitnya.

"_Imoutou-chan_ sepertinya aku sudah harus kembali, Konan sudah mulai menerorku,"ucap Sasori agak bersalah karena harus meninggalkan adiknya.

"Hati-hati Sasori-_nii_, _jaa ne_."

"Jaga adikku dengan benar bocah, sekali lagi aku menemukan adikku pingsan dan kau tidak ada disampingnya, maka kupastikan kau tidak akan boleh menemuinya lagi."ancam Sasori sinis pada Sasuke.

"Ck, dasar setan merah sialan."umpat Sasuke lirih.

Sebenarnya mendengar ancaman Sasori tadi sempat membuat hati Uchiha bungsu ini gentar tapi ia menutupinya dengan sifat sombong dan angkuh ala Uchiha-kecuali Itachi, kakaknya itu tidak sering-jarang memperlihatkan sifat angkuh yang biasanya Uchiha lain tunjukkan, kakak bodohnya itu selalu saja bersifat ceria seperti Naruto dan sangat jahil sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya 'kan? Tapi kenapa orang itu yang bisa menjadi kakaknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sebenarnya apa yang tadi kau lakukan bersama Karin-_san_?"tanya Sakura lirih pada Sasuke yang bersikap cuek padanya.

"Mencoba hal baru,"ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi... hiks... Sasuke-_kun_ hiks... apa kau hiks... tahu apa yang kurasakan hiks... saat melihatmu melakukan itu bersama Karin-_san_?"Sakura sudah tak kuat untuk memasang topeng wajah ceria miliknya, kejutan yang kekasihnya berikan tadi sudah sangat membuat hatinya dilanda bencana dan berakhir di ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"_Iie_,"ucap Sasuke singkat, tak menyadari mungkin saja perbuatannya tadi dapat menambah stadium kanker yang tengah kekasihnya derita.

"Hiks... kenapa?"tanya Sakura pahit, Sasuke memilih untuk diam dan tak merespon ucapan Sakura.

"Kenapa... kau melakukannya, akan hiks... lebih baik jika kau meninggalkanku dan kau bisa hiks... melakukannya semaumu tanpa aku harus tersakiti seperti ini, aku bisa pergi darimu,"hati Sakura sesak membayangkan kejadian tadi, kepalanya kembai berdenyut ringan.

Greb.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun,"

Melihat Sakura begitu _shock_ atas perbuatannya tadi membuat sudut hatinya yang tak pernah tersentuh gadis lain, berdebar sesak dan menyakitkan. Membuat semua anggota tubuhnya ingin merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya, membawa tubuh gadis itu dalam kehangatan pelukannya, memeluk Sakura seprti memeluk ibunya sendiri, sensasi yang tak Sasuke dapatkan dari gadis lain selain Sakura.

Lama Sasuke memeluk Sakura, Sakura nyaman dalam pelukan Sasuke hingga ia jatuh tertidur.

"_Oyasumi_, _my Cherry_."Sasuke menutup pintu ruang kesehatan dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai dengan kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana seragam sekolahnya, gadis berambut merah dengan dua kancing kemeja yang sengaja ia tidak kancingkan untuk memperlihatkan belahan dada besarnya berlari ke arahnya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang dingin ke arah gadis bernama Karin itu, sebetulnya ia hanya ingin bermain-main dengan gadis itu tidak lebih, sewajarnya hatinya akan tetap untuk Sakuranya.

"Sasuke-_koi_~, apa kita bisa teruskan yang tadi?"tanya Karin manja dengan memeluk lengan Sasuke, ia tak peduli delikan mata sebal dari gadis-gadis di sekitarnya yang notabene adalah fans Sasuke.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_, menjauh dariku."ucap Sasuke tajam pada Karin.

"Apa ini karena gadis _pink_ itu?"tanya Karin sinis.

"Ck, dasar gadis jelek itu,"ejek Karin.

Sasuke mendelik sinis ke arah Karin, gadis itu berani-beraninya menghina kekasihnya, meski ia akui ia juga seorang laki-laki brengsek tapi ia tidak akan terima bila kekasihnya dihina oleh seorang gadis yang tak tahu diri seperti Karin.

"Jaga ucapanmu, dia kekasihku. Cih dasar gadis tak tahu diri,"ucap Sasuke tajam membuat Karin bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Sakura mengepaki semua pakiannya dan juga barang-barang pribadinya ke dalam koper besar berwarna _soft pink_ miliknya, hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusannya dan juga hari terakhirnya di Jepang. Sudah lima hari setelah ia memergoki Sasuke berciuman dengan Karin, setelah kejadian itu Sasuke tak pernah muncul di depannya, ia tak sanggup bila harus mencari Sasuke di seluruh penjuru sekolah, kondisi tubuhnya lebih penting daripada semuanya.

Inilah hari terakhirnya bersama Sasuke, bertambah hari wajah putihnya seperti tidak putih sewajarnya tapi bisa di bilang pucat dan menakutkan, mata hijau teduh miliknya yang dulu selalu bersinar sekarang sudah meredup, cahaya itu hilang ketika ia pertama kali mendengar bahwa dirinya mengidap penyakit kanker otak.

Setelah mendengar itu Sakura terus saja menangis dan tak mau bersekolah, ia beranggap hidupnya sudah tak lama lagi, tapi _nii-chan_nya berusaha menopang semua keluh kesah dan penderitaanya di pundaknya.

"Sakura apa kau sudah siap?"teriak Sasori dari lantai satu.

"Sebentar _nii-chan_!"jawab Sakura.

Sakura turun dari kamarnya, ke tiga kopernya sudah di bawa oleh supir mereka, rencananya ia akan berpamitan pada Sasuke nanti.

Gedung bergaya Jepang _modern_ itu terlihat di penuhi oleh siswa kelas tiga, Ino melihat Sakura berjalan sendirian dari arah gerbang SMA Konoha Gakuen. Sedikit rasa prihatin saat melihat kondisi sahabtanya saat ini, wajah ayu-nya terlihat sangat pucat seperti mayat hidup, mirisnya lagi kekasih sahabatnya itu berubah menjadi seorang playboy.

Dua hari yang lalu ia melihat Sasuke berciuman dengan gadis berambut merah di belakang sekolah, saat itu ingin sekali ia memberikan pelajaran pada pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu, tapi kekasihnya melarangnya.

"Sakura, kita lulus!"teriaknya.

Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah Ino yang berlari ke arahnya, wajah itu pasti yang akan rindukan ketika dirinya berada di Amerika.

"_Souka_? _Yokatta_... Kalau begitu dimana Sasuke-_kun_?"Sakura melihat wajah Ino yang tiba-tiba saja berubah masam saat ia menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Aku tidak melihatnya sedari tadi tapi dia lulus,"ucap Ino bosan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, kau mau mencari bersamaku?"ajak Sakura tapi Ino hanya diam.

"Sekarang?"

"Kau akan meninggalkan kami sekarang, tanpa melewati _prom night_ bersama kami?"tanya Ino memegang bahu Sakura erat.

"Kau masih ingin melihatku 'kan?"sebenarnya ia juga tak mau meninggalkan Ino tapi penyakitnya takkan mati dengan mudah, Sakura memeluk tubuh Ino erat meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa nanti ia pasti kembali seperti Sakura yang dulu.

Ino bilang belakangan ini Sasuke sering berada di halaman belakang sekolah, tentu Ino tak menceritakan bahwa Sasuke selalu berdua dengan seorang gadis disana, gadis tidak sama setiap harinya, Ino tak berani memberitahu Sakura tentang hal itu, ia takut Sakura shock mendengarnya. Mereka terus saja berjalan, mata hijau milik Sakura mendelik kaget saat melihat kekasihnya tengah berciuman dengan gadis terpopuler di sekolahnya-Shion.

Sakura merasa hidupnya terlampau miris untuk seukuran gadis sepertinya, sekarang ia mulai merasa sakitnya berganti pada hatinya sendiri bukan pada kepalanya. Butiran sebening kristal itu jatuh begitu saja dari kedua kelopak matanya, sama dengan halnya Sakura yang shock, Ino juga begitu, ia shock karena niatnya tidak memberitahu Sakura tentang kelakuan Sasuke, kini gadis itu bertambah melihatnya dengan kepala matanya sendiri.

"Sa-Sakura?"panggil Ino khawatir melihat wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat menakutkan, air mata itu terus saja turun dari kedua mata indahnya tapi gadis itu menampilkan senyum yang menakutkan diwajahnya.

"Hahahahaha..."tawa pahit Sakura akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya, hatinya remuk. Apa jika ia tidak ada di dunia ini mungkin ia takkan merasakan semua ini.

Mendengar Sakura mengeluarkan tawa yang menurut Ino sangat menakutkan, membuatnya tanpa ragu memeluk tubuh ringkih Sakura.

"Hiks... kumohon pergilah darisini dan hiks... lupakan Uchiha brengsek itu Sakura,"Ino menangis sambil memeluk Sakura yang masih menangis hebat.

"Hiks... melupakannya? Jauh hiks... darinya saja aku sudah sangat susah, hiks... apalagi aku harus melupakannya. hiks... itu mustahil bagiku,"

Sakura menyeka air matanya, "Kelihatannya Sasuke-_kun_ sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya, aku jadi tidak tega untuk mengganggunya. Kau bisa ucapkan salam perpisahanku padanya-jika itupun kalau dia mengingatku hihihihi, _Sayonara_ Ino..."meski dengan tawa pahit setidaknya Sakura sudah bisa mempertahankan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh.

"Ck, jangan pernah mengatakan _Sayonara_ padaku _Forehead_, aku tidak akan menerimanya."ucap Ino kesal pada Sakura.

Sebenarnya mereka masih jauh di halaman belakang sekolah tapi dari tempat Sasuke keberadaan mereka tidak bisa dilihat, hanya dari tempat Sakura dan Ino keberadaan Sasuke bisa terlihat dengan jelas.

"Uhm... kalau begitu aku harus ucapkan apa padamu?"tanya Sakura bingung dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Ucapkan _Jaa ne_ saja untukku dan Hinata,"

Mereka berjalan menuju gerbang, Ino sengaja mengantarkan Sakura untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum kepergiannya ke Amerika, di jalan mereka bertemu Hinata dan Naruto-dia sedang mencubit kedua pipi tembem milik Hinata, setelah mendengar kata Ino bila Sakura sekarang sudah harus pergi mau tak mau Hinata juga mengantarkan Sakura sampai gerbang, sedangkan Naruto terlihat sebal pada kekasihnya karena Hinata tidak mau memberitahu Sakura akan pergi kemana.

"Arigatou mau mengantarkanku, _Jaa ne_ Ino, Hinata-_chan_ dan... Naruto _no baka_,"ucap Sakura dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Memang Sakura-_chan_ akan kemana? Kenapa semua tidak ada yang mau memberitahuku?"tanya Naruto dengan berteriak sebal.

"Pada saatnya Sakura pasti kembali kesini."ucap orang dari dalam mobil kini keluar, membuat rambut merah darahnya berkilau terkena sinar mentari.

"Lama tidak bertemu Sasori-_nii_, kami berdua titip Sakura padamu ya?"Ino berharap setelah ini Sakura akan bertemu pemuda yang jauh lebih baik dari Sasuke.

"Ja-jaga Sakura-chan baik-baik ya Sasori-_nii_,"sama halnya dengan Ino, Hinata berharap Sakura akan menjadi lebih baik di Amerika nanti.

"Semoga besok _prom night_ kalian berjalan meriah ya, aku dan _nii-chan_ pamit dulu, _Jaa ne minna_."

Mobil hitam milik Sasori terus membawa keduanya menjauh dari SMA Konoha Gakuen. Ino tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, sedangkan Hinata sudah di bawa kabur oleh Naruto entah kemana, ia masih belum rela Sakura meninggalkannya pergi, Sakura adalah salah satu sahabat kecilnya, gadis berambut musim semi itu sangatlah menderita, kematian kedua orang tuanya dulu hampir saja membuat Sakura melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, saat itu ia tak pernah tersenyum lagi mungkin hanyalah senyum palsu yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya, tapi beruntung gadis itu dulu menemukan penopang hidupnya setelah kakak lelakinya.

Saat beberapa bulan lalu ia di fonis mengidap kanker otak gadis itu seperti kehilangan nyawanya, tapi beruntung Sasuke masih berada di sampingnya, tapi sialnya nasib gadis _cherry blossom_ itu sangat buruk, setelahnya kekasihnya malah terang-terangan selingkuh.

'Cepat kembali Sakura, kami disini akan selalu menunggu.'

Setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat harapan untuk Sakura, Ino berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolahnya. Ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya berwajah _stoik_ andalannya.

"Ck, kau pasti akan ku buat merasakannya juga Uchiha."desis Ino lirih dan juga sinis saat ia berapapasan dengan Sasuke.

Sambil berjalan Ino terus mengetik pesan di dalam handphone touchscreen miliknya, detik berikutnya ia sudah menekan tombol send, ia melakukannya demi Sakura meski ia harus berbohong pun ia rela, meski pada akhirnya Sakura akan kecewa padanya ia rela. Apapun ia akan lakukan demi sahabatnya, ia tak sanggup untuk terus menerus melihat sahabatnya menderita seperti itu.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan lebih menderita diantara kalian,"Ino memasukan handphone-nya ke dalam saku rok seragamnya.

Saat melihat kekasihnya, Ino kembali memasang wajah cerianya, disana juga ada Hinata dan Naruto. Sebelum ia melakukan apa yang telah ia pikirkan matang-matang kemarin, ia terlebih dulu membicarakannya pada Hinata, dan Hinata langsung mensetujuinya... Hinata juga sedih melihat se-miris itukah nasib sahabat bermabut _pink_-nya itu.

"Apa Ino-_chan_ sudah me-memberitahunya?"

"Ya, semua ini harus berhasil, ngomong-ngomong Sai-_kun_ apa setelah ini kau bisa mengantarkanku membeli gaun untuk besok?"Ino berjalan ke arah kekasihnya yang tengah tersenyum padanya kemudian menggandeng lengan Sai manja.

"Baiklah Ino-_chan_, kami duluan Naruto. Hinata-_san_. _Jaa ne_."

"_Ne_, Hinata-_chan_ apa kau tidak ingin aku menemanimu untuk membeli baju seperti gadis gendut itu?"tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos miliknya.

Wajah Hinata sudah memerah mendengar ucapan kekasih _hyperaktif_-nya, "Le-lebih baik jika ki-kita berjalan-jalan di ta-taman Na-Naruto-_kun_."melihat Naruto menatapnya begitu membuat Hinata serasa akan pingsan dibuatnya.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

"_**Sakura... Haruno...?**__"_

"_Eh?"_

"_**Mau jalan-jalan bersamaku?**__"_

"_Kau mengajakku?"_

"_Uchiha-san!"_

"_**Sasuke! Panggil aku Sasuke-kun**__,"_

"_Sa... Sasuke-kun?"_

"_**Kenapa?**__"_

"_Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja."_

"_**Jangan membohongiku Cherry**__,"_

"_Kenapa melihatku terus?"_

"_**Hn.**__"_

"_Dasar peli kata."_

"_**Dasar cengeng!**__"_

"_Berhenti mengejekku, dasar pantat ayam,"_

"_**Aku lebih suka SA-KU-RA.**__"_

"_Eh!"_

"_**Watashi wa... anata ga suki desu**__,"_

Sakura membuka matanya yang terpejam, ia masih berada di ruang tunggu bandara bersama-sama dengan semua koper miliknya dan Sasori, kakaknya sedang mengurus administaris mereka di lobi bandara. Sampai saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sasuke akan mengejarnya, apakah benar Sasuke sudah lupa padanya dan juga semua kenangan mereka.

"Kau makan dulu? Pesawat kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi,"tawar Sasori, gadis disebelahnya juga melirik genit ke arah kakaknya.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Konan-_nee_ tentang kepindahan kita?"

"Dia akan menyusul kita besok, dia sudah sering bersamaku di kantor. jadi tidak akan masalah meski aku tidak bersamanya seharipun,"kata Sasori enteng, Konan adalah kekasih Sasori. Rencanya mereka akan bertunangan di Amerika setelah ia sembuh dan lepas dari kanker.

"Kau ini."desah Sakura pasrah.

Sasori mengecek Smartphone miliknya, ia menemukan sebuah pesan dari nomor yang ia tidak tahu. Setelah ia membuka pesannya ia baru tahu bahwa pesan itu dari sahabat Sakura, saat membaca pesan yang baru saja ia terima wajah _babyface_-nya berubah menjadi antar marah,kesal, kecewa, dan sedih. Entah apa isi pesan itu, melihat wajah _nii-chan_nya yang selalu bertampang bodoh-menurut Sakura sekarang berubah menjadi serius membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya, apa sebenarnya yang dilihat dan dibaca _nii-chan_nya di Handphone hitam metalik miliknya.

"_Nii-chan_?"panggil Sakura dengan alis berkerut tajam.

"Eh? Ap-apa?"

"Kita jadi 'kan untuk makan?"

Nuansa di dalam _cafe_ sangatlah sepi, _cafe_ bernuansa eropa ini sangat dekat dengan bandara hanya dengan jalan kaki lima belas menitpun sampai, _pancake_ yang Sakura pesan masih belum habis.

"_Ne_, _Nii-chan_ tadi kau melihat apa? Hingga wajah _babyface_ yang selalu kau banggakan itu berkerut jelek,"ejek Sakura pada Sasori.

"Hn, tidak ada."ucap Sasori datar.

Sakura yakin pasti ada sesuatu di dalam otak bodoh kakaknya itu, kakaknya yang biasanya akan bertingkah layaknya badut jika bersamanya tapi sekarang kakaknya itu hanya diam dan bersikap datar mirip dengan sifat Sasuke.

"_Onii-chan_, kau pelit,"gumam Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sasori mendengar gumaman adik kesayangannya tapi apa yang harus ia beritahu 'kan padanya, toh adiknya juga sebenarnya sudah tahu bahkan adiknya lah yang mengalami kejadiannya langsung dan kenapa adiknya harus penasaran dengan itu semua, saat mengetahui semuanya hatinya benar-benar terasa terbakar api... jika bukan karena Sakura pasti dia akan langsung mengirim bocah itu ke neraka, meski pun resikonya ia harus terjun juga ke nereka apapun akan ia lakukan demi melihat adiknya kembali tersenyum.

"_Nii-chan_ kita sudah terlalu lama disini, ayo kita kembali."ajak Sakura.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan adiknya Sasori beranjak dari kursinya, ia mengikuti langkah adiknya dari samping. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu dan menyembuhkan adiknya.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, Sakura dan Sasori kini tengah berada di dalam pesawat, duduk santai di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, Sakura tidak bisa membohongi hatinya bila hatinya memang sedih karena Sasuke tidak mencarinya, apa setelah dirinya benar-benar pergi Sasuke akan bahagia, bila memang iya Sakura akan melakukannya.

Kedua mata _emerald_ itu tertutup rapat, kedua tangannya ia katupkan di depan dadanya, raut wajahnya hampir seperti menangis.

"_Sayonara_ Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued._

_Author Talk :_

Hari minguuuuuu! *teriak pakek toa* , makasih untuk semuanya yang udah nyempetin buat baca cerita aku apalagi yang udah susah-susah buat review, yang bisa di bilang masih jauh dari cerita-cerita author senior di Fandom Naruto, pertama ragu sih mau publish ni cerita soalnya waktu pertama ngetik aku gak dapat feel apapun disana, gak enjoy banget dan malah buat alurnya jadi kecepeten. Darisini saya udah mulai ngerasa enjoy buat nerusin cerita, meski saya sibuk ama tugas sekolah yang udah mulai padet lagi, tapi tiap waktu yang saya punya yang lagi longgar tentunya... saya nyempetin buat nyicil nerusin ngetik cerita meski sedikit paling gak saya udah bisa nepatin waktu apdate saya dengan jumlah word yang gak banyak ini, kayaknya sesi curhatan saya bakalan panjang mending saya potong buat chapter depan...

_Balasan Reviews :_

Shizu F : apdate paling lama hari minggu, terima kasih udah review senpai.

Hotaru Keiko : saya juga ngerasa kayak gitu moga di chap ini udah nggak ngerasa alurnya kecepeten, terima kasih review senpai.

Hanazono Yuri : Ok, ini udah'kan. Terima kasih udah review, follow, fav cerita aku senpai.

Mia Rinuza : panggil seenaknya aja, yang penting pen name aku hehehehe XD , ada sih karma tapi bukan Sakura yang ngasih. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Febri Feven : ini udah lanjut 'kan, terima kasih udah review sama fav senpai.

Sacchan Silver FireFly : kilatnya pasti datang hari minggu, jadi saya apdate-nya cuman hari minggu deh XD. Oh ya nunggu-nya udah selesaikan? Terima kasih udah review sama fav ya senpai.

Amu B : Disni masih belum ada Sasuke yang nyesel, saya usahain chapter depan ada. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Yoshikuni Ayumu : jangan nangis darah dong entar kayak Saskey lo hehehehe XD , udah apdate kan. Terima kasih udah review sama follow senpai.

Hikari Rin : Imoutouuuuuuuuu-chan XD *ck, gue udah mulai lebay nih* gue tunggu review lo chap ini ya Hikari^^ , terima kasih udah review Hikari.

Eysha 'CherryBlossom : berat? Emang mikul beras berapa kilo sambil ngomong cerita ini bagus plus bikin greget pula hehehe XD saya cuman bercanda, kalo di omong cerita ini bagus, saya cuman mikir sama nulis rangka ceritanya hanya lima menit dan pula lo... itu udah hari sabtu minggu-nya udah apdate, saya ngerasa itu waktu tercepet saya bikin rangka cerita tapi di luar dugaan cerita ini banyak yang respon dan suka... saya pikir cerita ini bakalan nggak ada peminatnya. Terima kasih udah review sama fav senpai.

Ichiru Pi : Ini udah apdate, terima kasih udah review Pi.

SasuSaku Fans : jitak saja saya ikhlas kok XD . untuk berapa chapnya saya masih belum tahu, terima kasih udah review ya senpai.

Sabel : ya saya emang sengaja chap awal dikit, terima kasih udah review senpai.

Gaby Rahaditya : Oke udah lanjut Oke? Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Thank's To yang udah follow tapi belom sempet review.

BlackWing123, NamikazeMinaru, MianaFazella, Jeremy Liaz Toner.

Thank's To yang uda fav tapi belom sempet review.

Titan-Miauw, BlackWing123, NamikaszeMinaru, Aishie Schiffer.

Buat yang belum di sebut disini saya mohon maaf banget, sekali lagi saya ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat dukungan atau saran, kritik-nya. Setelah baca jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak buat saya di kotak review minna-san..

Sampai jumpa minggu depan...

Jaa ne.


	3. Sakura dead?

_Sebenarnya Sasori mendengar gumaman adik kesayangannya tapi apa yang harus ia beritahu 'kan padanya, toh adiknya juga sebenarnya sudah tahu bahkan adiknya lah yang mengalami kejadiannya langsung dan kenapa adiknya harus penasaran dengan itu semua, saat mengetahui semuanya hatinya benar-benar terasa terbakar api... jika bukan karena Sakura pasti dia akan langsung mengirim bocah itu ke neraka, meski pun resikonya ia harus terjun juga ke nereka apapun akan ia lakukan demi melihat adiknya kembali tersenyum._

"_Nii-chan kita sudah terlalu lama disini, ayo kita kembali."ajak Sakura._

_Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan adiknya Sasori beranjak dari kursinya, ia mengikuti langkah adiknya dari samping. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu dan menyembuhkan adiknya._

_Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, Sakura dan Sasori kini tengah berada di dalam pesawat, duduk santai di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, Sakura tidak bisa membohongi hatinya bila hatinya memang sedih karena Sasuke tidak mencarinya, apa setelah dirinya benar-benar pergi Sasuke akan bahagia, bila memang iya Sakura akan melakukannya._

_Kedua mata emerald itu tertutup rapat, kedua tangannya ia katupkan di depan dadanya, raut wajahnya hampir seperti menangis._

"_Sayonara Sasuke-kun."_

**Kokai**

.

.

.

.

Kokai

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

.

.

.

.

**Warning :**

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author ****baru****..****.****!**

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), AU, dsb.**

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok...

Update setiap hari **Minggu** minna-san ^_^

**Perhatian :**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi, bila ada kesamaan alur, watak tokoh, atau apapun itu... itu dilakukan dengan ketidak sengajaan oleh author.

.

.

.

.

**Kokai**

.

.

.

.

Nanti malam ia akan menghadiri _prom night_, ia tak sabar melihat penampilan Sakura nanti malam, ia begitu merindukan kekasih _cherry blossom_-nya. Beberapa hari ini ia sudah tidak bertemu dengan Sakura, sejak kejadian itu ia tak pernah menemui Sakura, ia terpaksa menghindar tapi Sakura juga tak mencari-nya seperti biasanya. Meskipun kelakuannya mirip dengan lelaki brengsek di luar sana tapi ia masih tetap menjaga hatinya untuk Sakura, dirinya tidak pernah membiarkan gadis-gadis jalang yang selalu di sekitarnya itu menyentuh apa yang Sakura miliki.

Selamanya hatinya akan tetap milik seorang Sakura Haruno. Kini Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur hingga menjelang malam nanti.

_Samar-samar kedua matanya bisa melihat gadis berambut pink tengah memeluk lengan seorang laki-laki, Sasuke pikir pemuda itu mirip sekali dengannya, dan dimana dia sekarang. Bukankah tadi ia sedang tidur di kamarnya, apakah ini mimpi-sepertinya iya._

_Sasuke terus mengikuti dirinya dan Sakura, tapi lama kelamaan kenapa Sakura tertinggal di belakang, kenapa dirinya tidak menunggu Sakura?_

"_Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura padanya, hey kenapa ia tidak menoleh sedikit pun, suara gadis itu cukup keras pikirnya._

_Dirinya terus saja berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang sudah menangis, kenapa disini dia terlihat jahat sekali, membiarkan gadisnya menangis._

_Sasuke ingin seklai menggapai Sakura yang menangis tapi tubuhnya hanyalah seperti arwah tembus pandang, sedangkan dirinya yang satunya tidak dapat mendengarkan panggilan gadis pinky itu._

"_Sayonara... Sasuke-kun." Ucap gadis itu lirih, membuat Sasuke syok._

Sasuke terbangun dengan memegang dadanya yang berdebar keras, ucapan terakhir kekasihnya tadi membuatnya kaget hingga ia terbangun, kenapa dalam mimpinya ia seolah tuli untuk mendengar suara Sakura. Apa memang ia selalu tuli untuk mendengar suara Sakura? Kenapa gadis itu mengucapkan _sayonara_ padanya. Sebenarnya apa arti mimpinya tadi, jika Sakura meninggalkannya... ia masih belum sanggup. Gadis itu sudah ia anggap separuh nyawanya.

Dengan setelan _tuxedo_ hitam miliknya, Sasuke keluar dari mobil hitam _metalik_ miliknya, banyak gadis yang melirik ke arahnya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tertarik, mata _onix_ miliknya terus mencari sosok gadis bermahkota 'kan helaian _soft pink_.

Ia sudah menunggu gadis itu beberapa menit, tak sering gadis yang datang berpakaian minim menempel padanya, tapi ia dengan kasar menyingkir 'kan mereka dari dirinya. Wajah tampannya sudah kusut karena menunggu pacar _cherry blossom_-nya. Yang terlihat sedari tadi hanyalah kedua sahabat kekasihnya, si pirang dan dan kekasih sahabat pirangnya sendiri.

Dengan langkah santai Sasuke berjalan ke arah Ino sedangkan gadis berambut pirang itu hanya menatap dari ekor mata _aquamarine _miliknya.

'Tch, apa yang ,mau Uchiha itu lakukan. Kalau memang ia menanyakan Sakura dimana, apa yang harus aku jawab. Sasori-nii belum mengabariku apapun' ucap Ino di dalam hatinya.

"Yamanaka, apa kau melihat Sakura?" tanya Sasuke datar pada Ino, yang sedang bergelayut manja pada Sai-kekasihnya.

"Uhm... _Forehead._.. tidak datang, ia memiliki keperluan," ucap Ino gugup pada Sasuke yang memandangnya datar, rencananya belum saatnya di jalankan sampai Sasori mengabari dirinya.

"Benarkah? Apa ia sengaja tidak datang karena menghindariku?" Sasuke mengatakan dengan tampang seolah meremehkan Sakura.

Ino melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang seolah meremehkan sahabatnya, memandang tidak suka padanya. "Ck, dia memang sedang ada urusan, kalau kau tidak percaya besok kau datangi saja kerumahnya." Ino sadar telah mengucapkan itu, setidaknya ia bisa mengulur waktu dan menanyakan pada Sasori nanti.

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban pirang Sakura itu, ia tidak puas dengan jawaban dari nona Yamanaka itu. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi ia bisa mendatangi rumah kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Sepanjang mata memandang di atas sini akan hanya terlihat gedung-gedung tinggi, Amerika memang dipenuhi gedung tinggi tak seperti Jepang. Operasinya akan berjalan dua hari lagi. Dari luar ia terlihat seakan tenang dan tak memikirkan konsekuensi-nya nanti, ingat itu hanya dari luar. Di dalam hatinya ia selalu menangis, memikirkan apa ia akan selamat nanti dan bisa kembali melihat dunia dan teman-temannya, terutama kekasihnya.

Ia hanya sendirian di apartemen miliknya dan kakaknya ini, meski kanker yang ia derita masih memungkin 'kan untuk sembuh total tapi itu tidak memungkin 'kan bahwa nanti saat operasi berjalan ia akan mati...

Sakura memejamkan matanya, rambut _pink_ sepunggungnya berkibar indah di terpa angin musim semi.

FLASHBACK

_Waktu itu Sakura hanya diam di bawah pohon, ia tahu akhir-akhir ini ia sering di ikuti oleh seorang pemuda. Ia tahu pemuda itu adalah pangeran sekolahnya, pemuda dengan rambut mencuat ke belakang itu selalu mengikutinya saat ia sedang di luar kelas. Ia tak tahu apa motif pemuda itu mengikuti dirinya._

_Hampir seminggu sudah pemuda itu mejadi seorang stalker baginya, hari ini adalah hari ke-delapan pemuda itu masih mengikutinya._

"_Sakura... Haruno..." Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap seorang pemuda berwajah tampan di depannya._

_Sakura tetap diam, ia menunggu pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu untuk meneruskan perkataannya. Sebenarnya ia agak kaget saat melihat pemuda yang sudah hampir seminggu ini menjadi stalker-nya berbicara padanya._

"_Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha..." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura, gadis bermata emerlard ini hanya menatapnya dalam diam membuatnya gugup karena spot jantung._

_Sakura perlahan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya berraut datar._

"_Sa-salam kenal." Ucap Sakura kecil._

_Saat Sakura ingin melepaskan tangannya Sasuke menahan erat tangan Sakura membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget, "Sumimasen," ucap Sakura canggung pada Sasuke._

"_Eh! Gomen." Sasuke kemudian mengambil tempat di samping Sakura._

"_Kau selalu disini, hampir setiap hari... sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak pernah mengawali pembicaraan pada orang lain tapi entah kenapa pada Sakura, ia ingin mengetahui lebih apa yang bisa ia lihat._

_Sakura tidak menjawab apa yang Sasuke tanyakan padanya. menurut Sakura, Sasuke adalah orang asing yang baru ia kenal jadi kenapa ia harus menjawabnya._

"_Kau... mengikutiku?" tanya Sakura lirih._

"_Tidak! hanya saja kebetulan aku melihatmu," jawab Sasuke, ia tidak senang bila di sebut seperti itu._

"_Kau... adalah seorang pangeran sekolah, wajahmu tampan, mempesona dan segala kesempurnaan yang dirimu miliki. Apa kau masih normal mengajakku berkenalan, aku hanyalah seorang murid perempuan biasa, aku tidak memiliki kecantikan, dada besar yang para fans-mu miliki." Ucap Sakura dengan tenang, ia menghiraukan Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya tajam._

_Bagi Sasuke omongan Sakura adalah olokan baginya, ia tidaklah seperti itu. "Apa yang kau katakan," desis Sasuke lirih._

"_Kau! Berbeda... dari semua gadis yang pernahku temui sebelumnya, hanya dirimu yang kuanggap berbeda." Tambah Sasuke, membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget._

'_Dan karenamu... aku menjadi menyukaimu' ucap Sasuke di dalam hatinya._

FLASHBACK END

Perlahan Sakura membuka kedua matanya, apakah ia juga harus menghapus semua rasa cinta dan sayangnya pada Sasuke. Tapi ia pikir itu tidak perlu, seburuk apapun Sasuke, pemuda itu tetaplah orang yang menempati hatinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura, setetes kristal bening jatuh dengan mudahnya dari kedua matanya.

Sakura berjalan menuju kasur _Queen size_ miliknya, kemudian memeluk erat kedua lututnya. Ia sendirian di apartemen mereka, kakaknya pasti sedang sibuk saat ini, ia juga tidak boleh mengganggu kakaknya. Waktunya memang tinggal sedikit saat ini, hanya dua hari saja ia bisa merasakan dunia, tapi kalau ia berhasil melewati operasinya dengan lancar maka tidak memungkin 'kan ia akan sembuh sepenuhnya.

Iming-iming sembuh sepenuhnya dari penyakit kanker otak sialan yang ia derita membuatnya berani mengambil jalan operasi, kakak sialannya itu selalu memaksanya untuk melakukan operasi, kata kakaknya kankernya masih bisa di sembuhkan tapi menurut Sakura tidak menuntut bahwa ia akan mati.

Sakura bangun dari ranjangnya, mengambil pakaian yang layak digunakan untuk pergi keluar, suasana hatinya saat ini sungguh buruk dan suasana apartemen yang sepi membuat semuanya menjadi bertambah kondusif secara bersamaan.

Sakura pergi ke area taman, disana sangatlah ramai, ia sesekali bercanda dengan anak kecil yang datang ke taman hari ini.

Tak arang anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengannya menyebut namanya dengan nada cadel ala mereka, ada juga yang bertengkar karena memperebutkannya, dulu ia dan _nii-chan_nya juga seperti ini, mereka selalu saja bertengkar karena hal yang sepeleh, dan selalu ibu merekalah yang menjadi menengah diantara mereka.

Kalau diomong tentang bertengkar, Sakura dan Ino juga senang sekali bertengkar karena hal sepeleh untung saja ada Hinata yang selalu ada untuk menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Apa hari kau bersenang-senang _Imoutou-chan_?" tanya Sasori yang sedang bersender di ambang pintu kamar Sakura.

"_Ne_,_ Nii-chan_. Apa lusa akan berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku selalu yakin bahwa lusa semua akan baik-baik saja, daripada memikirkan hal itu... kenapa kau tidak menceritakan padaku tentang kejadian di taman tadi?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah polos.

"Aa! Kenapa _nii-chan_ juga tidak menceritakan keseharianmu dengan Konan-_nee_ he?" tanya Sakura balik, ia ingin sekali mengerjai kakaknya ini.

Mendengar kata-kata Sakura, membuat kedua pipi Sasori bersemu merah, "Sakura!" teriak Sasori.

Setelah teriakan Sasori kemarin sore membuat Sakura bisa melihat kakaknya bersemu merah untuk terakhir kalinya, sekarang dirinya sudah di rumah sakit ternama di New York. Kata dokter yang tengah menanganinya saat ini, ia harus menangkan diri di rumah sakit untuk menghadapi operasi-nya besok. Kini hari sudah beranjak sore, sebelum mentari akan menyosong besok ia ingin sekali melihat matahari terbenam meski jika itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Sasori berlari kecil di lorong rumah sakit, meski ada larangan untuk berlari di lorong rumah sakit tapi Sasori mengindahkannya, yang terpenting adalah ia cepat bertemu adiknya, tapi setelah ia tiba di kamar Sakura. Ia tidak menemukan sosok adiknya disana.

"Ck, kemana dia pergi." Sasori panik, ia sekarang mulai berpikir bahwa hati Sakura ragu untuk melakukan operasi besok dan kabur dari rumah sakit.

Tapi saat ia melirik ke arah jendela. Ia melihat _siluet_ gadis berambut _pink_ sepunggung dan tentu saja menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit tengah duduk melihat matahari terbenam disana. Sasori tersenyum melihatnya, ia merasa bersalah karena telah menuduh adiknya sebagai pengecut. Adiknya tidak akan seperti itu.

Sakura membuka matanya cepat setelah ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya pelan, ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat orang yang menepuk bahunya tadi. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu berharap orang ini akan datang karena ya... pekerjaannya di kantor sangatlah banyak, Sakura menggeser tubuhnya untuk membiarkan kakaknya duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau datang?" Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasori yang basih di balut jas kerja miliknya.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak datang Sakura," jawab Sasori pelan.

"Tadi saat melihatmu tidak ada di dalam kamar, aku sempat berpikir bahwa dirimu kabur karena takut di operasi. Tapi saat menemukanmu berada disini, aku merasa seperti orang bodoh karena tidak mempercayai adikku sendiri." Sasori terkekeh sesekali dalam ucapannya.

"Hei! Dasar _Baka Aniki_, aku tidak seperti itu." Gerutu Sakura tidak terima omongan kakaknya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau tidak seperti itu jadi aku minta maaf,"

"_Ne_, _Nii-chan_... jika ini adalah waktuku yang terakhir bersama denganmu, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa. Aku bersyukur memiliki kakak bodoh sepertimu."

"Ck, harusnya kau mengatakan kakak berwajah _babyface_ yang tampan, bukan kakak bodoh sepertiku." Ucap Sasori kesal.

"Dan ini bukanlah waktu terakhirmu, kita masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk kita habis 'kan bersama-sama."

"Ku harap juga begitu, dan saat itu pasti aku akan mempunyai banyak keponakan yang lucu darimu dan Konan-_nee_! Kau janji akan membuatkanku banyak keponakan 'kan Sasori _Onii-chan_?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah jahilnya pada Sasori, sedangkan Sasori wajahnya sudah memerah karenanya.

"Berhenti menggodaku Sakura!"

'_Kami-sama_... jika memang waktuku berakhir besok, kuharap waktuku sekarang berjalan dengan lambat.'

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Ini sudah lima hari setelah _prom night_ sekolahnya, tapi dirinya masih belum bisa bertemu dengan Sakura, bukan karena Sakura tidak mau ia temui tapi karena dirinya tengah sibuk mempersiapkan kuliahnya. Kekasih _cherry-_nya itu seperti menghilang di telan bumi, bahkan kekasih _cherry_-nya itu tidak terlihat mendaftar di Universitas Konoha.

Mungkin hari ini ia bisa pergi ke rumah Sakura hanya untuk sekedar melepas rindu pada kekasihnya itu, tapi setelah ia lepas dari masalah yang di timbul 'kan oleh _baka_ _aniki_-nya itu. Entahlah kakak jeleknya itu selalu saja senang membuatnya menjadi repot, sekarang ia harus mulai memunguti semua pakiannya termasuk pakiaan dalamnya sendiri yang bertebaran di seluruh penjuru kamarnya.

Setelah ia pulang tadi, dirinya sempat melihat Itachi menyeringai padanya, ia tahu jika kakaknya itu begitu padanya bisa kita pastikan akan ada hal aneh yang terjadi terutama menyakut dirinya. Dan berhasil! ia mengetahui apa yang membuat _aniki_-nya begitu.

"Sasu-_chan_ apa kau sudah selesai membersihkan kamarmu?" tanya Itachi dari lantai bawah dengan berteriak.

"Ck, kau merepotkan. Kau bisa mencari kesenanganmu tanpa harus merepotkanku _baka aniki_?" tanya Sasuke geram yang mulai turun dari lantai dua-tempat kamarnya berada.

"Dan jangan memanggilku dengan nama menjijikan itu." Sasuke selalu saja merasa tidak senang jika namanya di panggil Itachi dengan _surfix-chan_ seperti itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau marah. Aku 'kan tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu," bela Itachi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ambigu.

Setelah selesai dengan kakaknya Sasuke langsung menuju ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir rapi di depan rumah mereka, ngomong-ngomong kenapa hanya mereka berdua yang berada di rumah besar ini karena kedua orang tuanya lebih memilih tinggal di Perancis, terutama ibunya yang gila fashion itu.

Mobil hitam metalik miliknya berjalan dengan cepatan sedang menuju kawasan rumah keluarga Haruno, tapi setelah ia tepat berada di depan rumah besar keluarga Haruno itu. Mata hitamnya menajam karena ia tidak menemukan satu kehidupan disana, rumah besar itu kosong dan sepi. Tidak seperti biasanya, _maid_ yang biasanya berlalu-lalang disana sekarang pun tidak ada.

"Sakura!" Sasuke berteriak keras tapi hanya angin yang menjawab teriakkannya itu.

"Apa mereka pindah? Setidaknya jika mereka pindah Sakura pasti akan memberitahuku." Gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia kembali masuk dalam mobilnya, ia tahu siapa orang yang mengetahui semuanya. Gadis Yamanaka itu pastilah tahu semua tentang apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Sasuke menekan bel rumah keluarga Yamanaka itu tidak sabaran, sedangkan Ino merenggut kesal pada Sasuke karena terus saja menekan bel rumahnya tidak sabaran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Uchiha?" tanya Ino judes pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin tahu semuanya." Ucap Sasuke to the point.

Ino memperlihatkan raut bingung di wajahnya saat mendengar ucapan kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Ku pikir kau tahu apa yang aku bicarakan tadi."

"Masuklah." Setelah mendengar ucapan terkahir dari Sasuke, barulah gadis Yamanaka muda ini mengerti apa yang sedang pemuda Uchiha itu ingin 'kan.

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu keluarga Yamanaka itu, sedangkan Ino hanya menyeringai di belakangnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Sasori sudah memberikan kabar padanya tapi Sasuke belum mencarinya, ia tahu meski pemuda Uchiha itu sering terlihat berselingkuh dengan perempuan lain di sekolah tapi tidak sedikitpun pemuda Uchiha itu ingin memperlihatkan pada Sahabatnya.

Pertama saat melihat Sasuke berselingkuh Ino juga berpikir bahwa pemuda itu hanya mempermainkan Sakura, tapi setelah ia mengamati semua gerak-gerik pemuda itu yang menghindari Sakura saat ia ketahuan berselingkuh dengan rambut merah itu, dan dirinya juga tahu bahwa meski pemuda itu bersikap acuh pada Sakura tapi mata hitam pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu selalu hanya akan melihat gadis bermabut musim semi itu.

Dan dari situ Ino menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke masih sangat mencintai Sakura meski se-brengsek apapun kelakuan pemuda itu.

"_Show time_." Gumam Ino lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang ceritakan semuanya." Perintah Sasuke pada Ino.

"Kurang lebih satu tahun yang lalu, Sakura di fonis oleh dokter menderita kanker otak stadium satu..." saat mendengar kekasihnya mengidap kanker yang Sasuke tidak ketahui membuatnya merasa terpukul.

"Awalnya Sakura merasa bahwa ia sudah tidak ada gunanya untuk hidup tapi karenamu ia bangkit dan mulai untuk tabah akan hidupnya, dan mulai mau menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Dokter mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa kanker di deritanya bukanlah penyakit yang biasa, sewaktu-waktu gejala penyakit itu akan kambuh dan bisa saja menambah stadium kankernya. Dan jalan terakhirnya ia harus di operasi. Waktu itu Sakura bersikeras untuk tidak mau melakukan operasi dan itu karenamu lagi, saat itu aku dan Sasori-_nii _marah karena ia beralasan karenamu." Ino menghentikan ucapannya hanya untuk mengambil nafas, saat ini ia sedang menikmati raut wajah Sasuke yang sepertinya bersalah.

"Berhari-hari Sasori-_nii_ menyakinkan pada Sakura untuk melakukan operasi, dan dia berhasil tapi Sakura memberikan syarat bahwa ia mau di operasi jika ia sudah lulus dari SMA. Sasori-_nii_ menyanggupinya, dan saat kau melakukan kesalahan itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah muak pada Sakura karena tidak mau mengatakan padamu tentang penyakitnya, setiap aku mendesaknya untuk mengatakan padamu ia selalu beralasan bahwa ia tidak ingin melihatmu sedih ketika ia mati nanti. Benci ketika ia mengatakan itu, dan aku sangat benci. Saat pengumuman kelulusan sebenarnya Sakura ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan padamu tapi kau melakukannya lagi..."

"Dia melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong.

"Bukan hanya dia tapi aku juga, membuat aku semakin muak padamu. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidak berpamitan padamu dan pergi... tapi yah... memang nasib Sakura tidak beruntung, beberapa hari lalu Sakura menjalani operasi untuk menghilangkan penyakitnya, aku tahu itu karena Sasori-_nii_ memberikanku kabar. Tapi sekali lagi nasib Sakura memang tidak beruntung..."

"Ia tidak bisa tertolong."

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued._

_Author Talk :_

Apa ada yang kangen disini sama saya? *teriak pakek toa* saya pikir bakalan nggak ada. Saya mau njelasin nih disini apa ada yang mikir bahwa cerita ini sedih? Saya berpikir juga begitu tapi sekali lagi saya nggak bakalan nambahin genre hurt disini, saya juga bakalan usahain chapternya nggak bakalan banyak-banyak karena chapter banyak malah merepotkan menurut saya. Dan jika di chap ini kurang memuaskan itu karena faktor saya nggak bisa mikir karena lagi sakit hampir dua hari saya nggak bisa nulis karena terbaring sakit, dan saya saat itu sempet berpikir bahwa mungkin cerita ini bakalan saya apdate minggu depan aja tapi entah saya mendapatkan berkah dari allah hingga saya nggak jadi apdate minggu depan. Semoga di chap ini nggak terlalu mengecewakan, dan saya juga mau minta maaf jika sewaktu-waktu cerita ini update-nya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang sudah saya jadwal 'kan karena saya juga memiliki project cerita di Fandom Bleach yang masih dalam tahap pengerjaan juga. Kayaknya saya udah banyak bacot mending saya balesin review aja XD

_Reply Reviews :_

Hanazono Yuri : udah apdate nih, review lagi ya... terima kasih udah review senpai.

Yoshiku Ayumu : gomen, kayaknya nggak bisa tuh. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Mia Rinuza : hahahahaha sama aku juga masih muda. Terima kasih udah review Mia-san.

Hotaru Keiko : ini rencananya Ino udah berjalan, semoga nggak cepat tertebak hehehehe XD. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Febri Feven : kilatnya datang hari minggu doang, beruntung. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Sofi Asat :Yosh, udah nih. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Hikari Rin : Makasih Hikari, aku tunggu reviewnya ya. Terima kasih udah reviews Hikari.

Floral White : terima kasih atas sarannya dan salam kenal juga, sebenernya saya udah tahu tapi saya belum sempat ngedit-nya, tapi disini udah di terapin kok. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Kumada Chiyu : Bagian Sasuke? Maksudnya Sasuke menderita gitu?. Terima kasih udah review dan follow senpai.

Annashina : Really? Uhm... if so I'm lucky, to Sakura's dead or not. can be guessed from the behavior Ino before talking with Sasuke, Sakura about to die or survive the operation. thank you already review, follow the my story senpai.

UMEE-chan29 : ya... buat ayam menderita. Terima kasih udah review dan fav senpai.

Eysha 'CherryBlossom : kilatnya Cuman dateng hari minggu tuh. Terima kasih udah review dan follow senpai.

Hachikodesuka : waa! Jangan nanti saya gosong lagi. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Mony : udah tahu Sakura meninggal nggak? Dari cerita di atas, tapi masih rahasia sih. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Anonym : Terima kasih kritiknnya, saya udah berusaha buat alurnya nggak cepet-cepet dan diksinya nggak rumit, tapi kalo masih rumit ya... saya minta maaf. Terima kasih udah review senpai

Aiko : Yosh, meski ada kendala tapi saya udah apdate'kan. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Guest : Kilatnya dateng hari minggu nih, terima kasih udah review senpai.

Pi : Yosh udah nih. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Thank's to yang follow belum sempat review :

Sassynarry, BlueSnowPinkIce.

Thank's to yang Fav. Belum sempet reviews :

BlueSnowPinkIce, Sassynarry, Mianafazella.

Yosh akhirnya saya bisa apdate juga, awalnya saya khawatir tidak bisa apdate karena modem saya tiba-tiba saja error tapi saya mendapatkan berkah lagi dan berakhir saya bisa apdate, dan buat nama yang belum kecantum saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya ya. Terakhir tinggalkan jejak buat saya ya...

Jaa ne.


	4. Expectations Come True

"_Awalnya Sakura merasa bahwa ia sudah tidak ada gunanya untuk hidup tapi karenamu ia bangkit dan mulai untuk tabah akan hidupnya, dan mulai mau menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Dokter mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa kanker di deritanya bukanlah penyakit yang biasa, sewaktu-waktu gejala penyakit itu akan kambuh dan bisa saja menambah stadium kankernya. Dan jalan terakhirnya ia harus di operasi. Waktu itu Sakura bersikeras untuk tidak mau melakukan operasi dan itu karenamu lagi, saat itu aku dan Sasori-nii marah karena ia beralasan karenamu." Ino menghentikan ucapannya hanya untuk mengambil nafas, saat ini ia sedang menikmati raut wajah Sasuke yang sepertinya bersalah._

"_Berhari-hari Sasori-nii menyakinkan pada Sakura untuk melakukan operasi, dan dia berhasil tapi Sakura memberikan syarat bahwa ia mau di operasi jika ia sudah lulus dari SMA. Sasori-nii menyanggupinya, dan saat kau melakukan kesalahan itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah muak pada Sakura karena tidak mau mengatakan padamu tentang penyakitnya, setiap aku mendesaknya untuk mengatakan padamu ia selalu beralasan bahwa ia tidak ingin melihatmu sedih ketika ia mati nanti. Benci ketika ia mengatakan itu, dan aku sangat benci. Saat pengumuman kelulusan sebenarnya Sakura ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan padamu tapi kau melakukannya lagi..."_

"_Dia melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong._

"_Bukan hanya dia tapi aku juga, membuat aku semakin muak padamu. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidak berpamitan padamu dan pergi... tapi yah... memang nasib Sakura tidak beruntung, beberapa hari lalu Sakura menjalani operasi untuk menghilangkan penyakitnya, aku tahu itu karena Sasori-nii memberikanku kabar. Tapi sekali lagi nasib Sakura memang tidak beruntung..."_

"_Ia tidak bisa tertolong."_

**Kokai**

.

.

.

.

Kokai

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

.

.

.

.

**Warning :**

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author ****baru****..****.****!**

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), AU, dsb.**

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok...

Update setiap hari **Minggu** minna-san ^_^

**Perhatian :**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi, bila ada kesamaan alur, watak tokoh, atau apapun itu... itu dilakukan dengan ketidak sengajaan oleh author.

.

.

.

.

**Kokai**

.

.

.

.

Tak ada reaksi yang berarti saat Sasuke mendengar Sakura tidak selamat dari operasinya, pemuda itu hanya bergumam kecil kemudian pergi begitu saja, Ino yang melihatnya sangat kesal. apa pemuda itu memang makhluk es kutub. Kadang ketika di kampus ia sering berpapasan dengan pemuda itu, tapi pemuda itu hanya diam dan lewat begitu saja.

Tapi itu hanya presepsi Ino pada Sasuke, ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke rasakan di dalam hatinya.

FLASHBACK setelah Sasuke pulang dari rumah keluarga Yamanaka.

Kini perasaaannya kacau balau, ia tidak dapat berkata apapun kepada nona Yamanaka di hadapannya, tanpa pamit dirinya meninggalkan kediaman seluruh keluarga inti Yamanaka itu. Mungkin Ino akan berpikir bahwa dirinya ini tidak berperasaan karena setelah medengar Sakura meninggal ia hanya diam dan langsung pulang. Apa mau dikata dirinya memang tidak biasa menceritakan perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang, orang yang ia percaya untuk mengetahui perasaannya hanya Sakura dan ibunya. Hingga ia tak pernah bercerita apapun kehidupan pribadinya pada kakaknya. Hatinya hanya mampu percaya pada kedua wanita yang paling ia cintai itu.

Sasuke tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya, ia pergi ke sebuah bukit. Dulu Sakura dan dirinya sering kesini jika kencan mereka telah usai, hanya untuk sekedar menikmati keindahan yang terdapat di tempat itu.

Sasuke tersenyum miris saat mengingat kenangannya yang berada disini bersama Sakura, kini Sakura telah pergi. Jauh… dan tak mungkin ia kejar, mungkin bisa bila ia kejar tapi apa ia sanggup untuk bunuh diri. Ia tidak akan sanggup melakukan hal itu.

Sasuke memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit, ia jatuh terduduk. Butiran bening seperti kaca itu perlahan menetes dari wajah tampannya, kedua poni yang selalu membingkai wajahnya kini beralih untuk menutupi wajah tampannya yang sedang menangis.

Sejak Sasuke kecil, ia selalu diajari untuk tidak menangis oleh ayahnya. Katanya laki-laki itu tidak boleh menangis apapun yang terjadi. Tapi sekarang ia tidak sanggup bila tidak menangis, kehilangan Sakura sama saja ia kehilangan separuh hati dan jiwa miliknya.

"Arrrrrrrrrrgggggghhhh!" teriak Sasuke dengan nada kepiluan yang mendalam.

"Kenapa! Kenapa harus Sakura yang kau ambil _Kami-sama_," Sasuke berteriak sekuat tenaganya.

Mata hitam _onix_-nya tersirat kepiluan yang mendalam, dari kecil ia tak pernah merasa kehilangan seperti ini, jika ada sesuatu yang hilang darinya. Ia pasti akan cuek karena dirinya akan menemukan yang baru untuk mengganti yang hilang. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Sakura. Gadis Haruno itu yang lenyap dari hidupnya. Bahkan ia belum sempat mengucapkan kata maaf pada Sakura.

Jika waktu lebih memihak padanya, ia ingin bertemu Sakura sekali lagi. Jerit tangis kepiluan itu masih terdengar.

Sasuke berfikir, apa gadis Yamanaka itu membohonginya... itu bisa saja. Sakura adalah sahabat gadis itu, sahabat mana yang akan tega melihat sahabatnya menderita. Jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Mungkin jika ia bertemu langsung dengan Sasori ia bisa menemukan kebenaran tentang semuanya.

Sasuke berdiri, ia mengusap kasar sisa air matanya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku Ino Yamanaka." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

FLASHBACK END.

Rencananya saat tahun baru ketika kuliahnya sedang libur panjang Sasuke akan terbang ke Amerika untuk menemui Sasori disana, bagaimana ia tahu Sasori ada di Amerika? Ia harus menjadi pelampiasan kakak bodohnya selama dua hari untuk mengtahui dimana Sasori berada.

"_Teme_!" Naruto berteriak keras memanggil sahabat kecilnya.

"_Urusai_, _baka dobe_." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Akhir tahun ini, kau akan terbang ke Amerika? Hanya untuk mengetahui kebenaran tentang Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berada di samping Sasuke.

"Hn, gadis Yamanaka itu tidak bisa membohongiku." Naruto sebenarnya sudah tahu semuanya, kekasihnya sudah membeberkan semuanya padanya, tapi Hinata memintanya untuk tetap tutup mulut. Kedua gadis sahabat Sakura itu ingin melihat Sasuke menderita, sebenarnya Naruto juga tidak tega pada Sasuke, tapi ia rasa Sasuke memang sudah keterlaluan.

"Berhentilah _teme_, Sakura-_chan_ sudah tenang." Kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya pada sahabat pirangnya, "Dia tidak mati, _baka dobe_." Sahut Sasuke sinis.

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam setelah mendengarkan perkataannya, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap kasihan pada Sasuke-sahabat malangnya.

"Cepat temukan **dia** Sasuke-_teme_." Gumam Naruto kecil pada sahabatnya.

Udara Amerika begitu dingin, kini sudah hampir mendekati natal. Hari pun bertambah dingin, tapi dingin ini tidak menurunkan semangat Sasuke untuk datang ke Amerika. Ia tahu alamat perusahaan Haruno yang berada disini, dia berada disini tidak akan lama mungkin setelah bertemu Sasori ia akan langsung pulang. Mantel berwarna _dark blue_-nya masih belum bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Beruntung ia sudah sampai di perusahaan keluarga Haruno. Dengan mudah ia dapat bertemu dengan Sasori, ia hanya perlu mengatakan nama marganya dan ia dapat bertemu dengan setan merah itu.

"Oh! Ternyata kau bocah, aku kira Itachi." Ucap pemuda berambut helaian merah darah itu, mata _hazel_nya hanya menatapnya datar.

"Apa yang kau mau bocah, disini sudah tidak ada _**Imoutou**_-ku," tambah Sasori dingin, ia tidak menyangka bahwa kekasih adiknya ini akan menemuinya. Mungkin bungsu Uchiha ini masih tidak percaya dengan gadis Yamanaka itu, pikir Sasori.

"Duduklah dulu, aku tidak enak jika harus berbicara dengan keadaan tamuku yang jauh-jauh dari Jepang, harus berdiri. Apa lagi ini pasti akan menyakut adikku." Mereka berdua duduk di sofa berwarna cokelat milik Sasori.

"Jelaskan." perintah Sasuke pada Sasori.

"Hei! Bocah, aku tidak senang diperintah. Apalagi oleh bocah sepertimu, tapi karena aku sedang dalam keadaan _mood_ yang baik. Maka aku akan menceritakannya," Sasori berkata dengan sedikit nada sombong pada Sasuke.

"Awalnya pasti kau sudah tahu dari nona Yamanaka itu, sebenarnya aku benci padamu yang bisa membuat adikku menjadi seorang gadis keras kepala. Tapi untunglah adikku mau di operasi meski harus kehilangan nyawa-nya. Aku bangga padanya karena ia mau di operasi, meski harus kehilangannya tapi Sakura akan tetap hidup di dalam hatiku. Selamanya dan selalu, apa cerita itu yang kau mau?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah mengejek pada Sasuke.

"Ck, _kuso_. Kau membohongiku 'kan setan merah sialan," desis Sasuke tajam pada Sasori, mata _onix_-nya memandang dingin ke dalam mata _hazel_ Sasori.

"Itu hakmu untuk tidak percaya, terimalah kenyataan bahwa memang Sakura sudah mati." Ucap Sasori dengan nada dingin.

"Kau membuatnya menderita, apa sekarang kau sudah merasakannya juga?" tanya Sasori lirih hingga Sasuke tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya." Desis Sasuke marah, mata _onix_nya menatap garang ke arah Sasori.

"Cih! Apa kau tidak bisa membuat Sakura tenang? Sampai-sampai Sakura sudah mati pun kau masih ingin menganggunya!" Sasori sedikit menambah volume suaranya, apa dengan semuanya ia ucapkan tadi Uchiha bungsu itu masih belum percaya, ia tidak sepayah itu, ia harus berhasil menyakinkan Sasuke bahwa memang Sakura sudah tiada.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak pergi, tapi sebelum ia membuka pintu, gumaman kecil meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Kau benar. Aku memang seorang yang bodoh. Tapi aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sakura sekali lagi, hanya untuk mengucapkan maaf." Gumam Sasuke kemudian ia pergi, ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa memang Sakura telah tiada.

Sasori menyeringai saat melihat adik Uchiha Itachi itu memperlihatkan sorot mata kehancuran, memang seharusnya seperti itu, bocah itu memang harus di beri pelajaran karena sudah membuat adiknya menderita.

"Selamat menderita Sasuke." Dan setelah itu terdengar Sasori yang tengah tertawa keras.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Tujuh tahun sudah ia menjalaninya dengan kesendrian, ia terpuruk dan tak pernah mau bangkit, ia masih mau bersama Sakura yang berada di dalam pikirannya. Ia selalu beranggapan bahwa jika ia bangkit kehadiran Sakura seperti menghilang darinya, dulu sekitar dua tahun yang lalu ia mencoba bangkit tapi yang ia rasakan hanya kesepian yang lama kelamaan makin gencar seperti ingin membununya.

Akhirnya ia memilih untuk tetap bertahan dengan kondisinya itu, membiarkan jiwa-nya terlarut dalam semua kenangan gadis Haruno itu. Meski dalam keadaan terpuruk tapi Sasuke tetaplah seorang Sasuke Uchiha, ia berhasil menjadi seorang yang sukses. Kadang ia juga bertemu dengan Sasori hanya untuk sekedar urusan bisnis diantara mereka.

Selain pekerjaan, Sasori tidak pernah berbicara hal lain dengannya terutama tentang Sakura. Pria berambut merah itu hanya diam dan lebih bersikap dingin padanya, bahkan saat Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk bertanya tentang adakah pesan terakhir adiknya pada Sasuke, Sasori hanya menjawabnya dengan acuh. Ia tidak begitu dekat dengan Sasori, berbeda jauh dengan kakaknya yang berteman sangat akrab dengan pria berambut merah itu.

Kini Sasuke tengah menyesap tehnya, sambil memandangi halaman belakang mansion-nya yang luas dari atas balkon kamarnya. Ia sudah tidak tinggal dengan kedua orang tuanya lagi. Selepas Sasuke bekerja memimpin salah satu perusahaan keluarganya, ia memilih untuk membeli mansion mewah untuk ia tinggali. Dalam keadaan termenung seperti ini ia selalu berharap pada tuhan.

Berharap tuhan memberikannya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Sakura sekali lagi, ia hanya ingin mengucapkan maaf pada gadis itu. Perasaan bersalah dan penyesalaan begitu menganggunya selama bertahun-tahun belakang ini. tapi jika ia boleh meminta lebih, dirinya ingin gadis itu masih hidup dan ia bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal. Tapi kenyataan memang menyakitkan, gadis itu pergi tanpa pamit dan juga tidak ikut membawa hatinya ikut pergi bersama gadis itu ke surga.

Kenapa Sakura begitu jahat padanya, gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa kata perpisahan apapun tapi yang satu itu bukanlah kesalahan Sakura, lebih tepat jika itu adalah kesalahannya waktu itu. Sakura meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa ikut membawanya pergi. Seharusnya gadis _pink_ itu juga ikut membawa hatinya pergi bersama dengannya, dan ia takkan tersiksa seperti ini.

"Kau bodoh, Sakura." Gumam Sasuke lirih.

Ia beranjak dari balkon kamarnya, di rumahnya ini hanyalah ada dirinya dan beberapa _maid_ kepercayaannya.

"Sasuke-_sama_, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda," ucap Juugo pada Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, Juugo adalah salah satu _maid_ yang berada di mansion-nya. Ia akui hanya ada kurang dari lima _maid_ yang berada di mansion-nya, memang karena ia tidak mau mempunyai banyak-banyak _maid_ di mansion-nya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Naruto-_san_, katanya ia ingin memberikan sesuatu pada anda." Ucap Juugo sopan pada Sasuke, tanpa menjawab Sasuke langsung melesat menuruni tangga.

Mata _Onix_-nya menyipit saat melihat sahabat kuningnya itu hanya diam sambil bersendekap dada di ruang tamunya, pemuda itu masih berjas kerja lengkap, tak biasanya sahabatnya itu pulang malam langsung ke mansionnya.

"Yo! _Dobe_." Sapa Sasuke kecil pada sahabatnya, ia melihat sahabatnya tersenyum cerah padanya.

Sejak Sakura meninggalkan Jepang, sifat Naruto juga ikut berubah meski tidak sepenuhnya berubah, tapi ia bisa melihat bahwa sifat sahabatnya itu berubah menjadi dewasa meski sekali lagi masih kekanak-kanakan.

"_Konbawa_ Sasuke-_teme_, aku tidak akan berlama-lama disini." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah undangan berwarna orange hitam dengan ornamen bunga berwarna ungu, pemuda itu masih saja tersenyum lebar pada sahabatnya. Terlihat bahwa hatinya sedang begitu senang.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu, aku harap kau bisa menjadi pendampingku nanti." Naruto merangkul Sasuke, dua hari lagi adalah hari bahagianya dengan Hinata.

"Kau mendahuluiku he?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan, ia hanya meratapi nasibnya sendiri karena ia sudah di langkahi oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

"Jangan terlalu berlarut _teme_, Sakura-_chan_ su-"

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjadi pendampingmu _dobe_." Potong Sasuke cepat, ia sudah bosan mendengar orang-orang mengatakan bahwa Sakura sudah mati.

"_Yare-yare_, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lusa. _Jaa ne_."

Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan miris, sahabatnya sudah menikah dengan wanita ia cintai, Sasuke juga ingin menikahi wanita yang ia cintai tapi sayang wanita itu sudah pergi.

Tak terasa hari semakin cepat berjalan, Sasuke berjalan dengan santai. _Tuxedo_ hitam yang ia kenakan menambah daya tarik seorang Sasuke Uchiha di perlehatan akbar sahabatnya. Sasuke dapat melihat wajah sahabatnya berseri senang, hari minggu ini cukup cerah untuk sebuah pernikahan.

"Jangan tersenyum terus, kau membuatku takut." Ucap Sasuke ngeri melihat wajah Naruto yang terus dihiasi cengiran andalannya.

"_Teme_! Aku gugup," ucap Naruto dengan suara cempreng miliknya.

"Lakukan yang terbaik _dobe_." Sasuke dan Naruto mulai memasuki area gedung pernikahan.

Sasuke sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya, ia dengan tenang duduk dideretan pertama. Upacara pernikahan itu berjalan dengan hikmat.

Tapi di belakang terlihat dua orang pasangan teburu-buru untuk duduk, mungkin mereka terlambat untuk datang. Pemuda berambut merah itu juga membawa seorang anak kecil di bahunya. Tapi tidak membuat upacara pernikahan yang sedang berlangsung menjadi kacau.

Hinata dengan wajah bersemu merah, memulai ancang-ancang melepar buket bunganya, dan siapa yang menyangka bahwa buket bunga itu akan jatuh ke pangkuan pemuda Uchiha itu, semua gadis yang di situ termasuk Yamanaka Ino mendesah kesal saat melihat buket bunga milik Hinata jatuh pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memasang senyum rubahnya pada Sasuke.

Dengan datar Sasuke memberikan buket bunga itu pada gadis di sampingnya, kemudian berlalu pergi. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu _dobe_, berikan aku keponakan yang banyak. Aku harus pergi. _Jaa ne_." Setelah mengucapkan selamat pada Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang menjadi raja dan ratu hari ini, Sasuke beranjak keluar.

"_Arigatou teme_, cepatlah menyusul!" teriak Naruto yang sudah banyak dikerubungi para tamu hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat padanya, mata birunya hanya memandang sendu pada punggung sahabatnya yang mulai menjauh.

Saat ia sudah berada di ambang pintu, ekor matanya melihat sedikit _siluet_ perempuan berambut _pink_. Sesaat setelah sudah berada di luar, Sasuke berpikir itu adalah Sakura dan dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam, tapi disana kosong. Tidak ada seorangpun yang duduk di bangku yang ia tadi kira adalah tempat Sakura duduk.

"Sebaiknya aku mendinginkan kepalaku dulu, Sakura tidak bisa hilang dari kepalaku." Gumam Sasuke kecil.

Ia tidak kembali ke mansion-nya, sekarang ia tengah berada di taman kota Konoha. Banyak guguran bunga Sakura yang menerpa wajahnya, musim semi memang indah dan juga selalu mengingatkannya pada Sakura-nya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura yang pasti tidak akan mendengarnya.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku kemudian memejamkan matanya, suasana di taman ini agak sedikit ramai karena hari ini adalah hari minggu. Banyak anak kecil yang kemari hanya sekedar untuk bermain, jika saja Sakura masih hidup sampai saat ini... mungkin ia dan Sakura juga akan mempunyai Uchiha-Uchiha kecil.

Dengan gontai Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya, ia rasa pikirannya sudah kembali dingin, terpikir Uchiha-Uchiha kecil tadi membuatnya merasa iri pada Naruto dan Hinata yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan mempunyai Namikaze-Namikaze kecil sebagai penerus mereka.

Sasuke terus saja berjalan, dan mata _onix_-nya memandang tak percaya pada sesosok perempuan di depannya. Perempuan itu yang selalu ia rindukan di kala malam tiba, perempuan itu yang selalu mengisi otaknya, perempuan itu yang bisa membuat seorang Sasuke Uchiha menjadi gila, hanya perempuan berambut _pink_ itulah.

"Apakah ini hanya ilusi?" gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Perempuan berambut _soft pink _dengan menggunakan gaun terusan di atas lutut itu. Perempuan itu membelakanginya, tapi Sasuke benar-benar yakin bahwa itu memang Sakuranya. Tangan Sasuke perlahan bergerak untuk meraih pundak gadis itu, tapi sebelum tangan Sasuke sampai tubuh gadis itu bergerak. Tepatnya bergerak menoleh padanya.

Mata berwarna _Emerlard_ itu memandangnya dengan kaget sama seperti _onix_ miliknya yang juga tengah memandang kaget pada perempuan di depannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam dengan perasaan yang berbeda.

"Sa-Sakura." Panggil Sasuke pada perempuan di depannya, tapi perempuan itu hanya diam sambil terus saja memandanginya.

Tanpa aba-aba apapun Sasuke merengkuh perempuan yang ia anggap sebagai Sakura itu, sedang perempuan berambut _soft pink_ itu hanya tersenyum samar saat Sasuke memeluknya erat.

"Sakura, kau hidup?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah antara bahagia, kesal dan sedih.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun hisashiburi desu ne_," ucap gadis itu dengan nada riang, ia membalas pelukan Sasuke padanya.

"Dari dulu aku hidup Sasuke-_kun_." tambah gadis itu dengan terkekeh geli, ia tak menyangka bahwa saat bertemu dengan Sasuke kembali, sifat pemuda itu berubah sama persis dengan apa yang kakaknya katakan padanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ bisa kau lepaskan aku, ini tempat umum. Tidak enak di pandang orang," Sakura berusaha lepas dari pelukan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke terlihat tidak rela melepaskan Sakura.

Tatapan Sakura masih seteduh dulu menurut Sasuke, mata _klorofil_ itulah yang membuat seorang Sakura menjadi lebih di mata hitam Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka bahwa apa yang hatinya katakan bahwa Sakura masih hidup adalah benar.

"Kau benar Sakura 'kan? Bukankah Sakura sudah mati?" tanya Sasuke bingung, apa Sasori membohonginya?

"Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke-_kun_, dari dulu aku masih hidup." Ucap Sakura tidak mengerti.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, berani-beraninya gadis Yamanaka dan setan merah itu membohonginya. Ia sudah menderita karena mengira Sakura benar-benar telah mati, tapi ternyata tuhan punya rencana lain untuknya. Mungkin penderitaannya beberapa tahun lalu adalah karma baginya, tapi sekarang tuhan telah mengembalikan musim semi miliknya padanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura." Kata Sasuke kemudian sebelah tangannya membelai surai merah muda Sakura yang sekarang hanya sebatas bahu.

Sakura tersenyum manis pada pemuda di depannya, wajah pemuda itu tidak berubah malah semakin tampan seiring bertambahnya usianya.

"_Ne_, kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ mengira aku sudah mati?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah _innocent_.

"_Gomen_, karena aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang kekasih yang baik untukmu. Aku hanya bisa menyakitimu saat itu, bahkan aku tidak berniat mencari tahu kenapa kau akhir-akhir itu selalu dekat padaku. Maafkan aku... karena aku bosan padamu aku mencari hal yang baru, tapi sejujurnya hatiku masih hanya milikmu Sakura. Kumohon maafkan aku, saat itu aku berusaha mencarimu. Aku datang pada Sahabat pirangmu itu, tapi hal yang tak kuduga malah membuatku tahu bahwa aku telah menyakitimu dan membuatmu pergi dariku. Mereka-Ino dan Sasori mengatakan bahwa kau telah mati karena tidak selamat saat operasi, aku awalnya tidak percaya... tapi lama-kelamaan aku mulai percaya pada ucapan mereka, aku tidak pernah mau bangkit dari kenangan akan dirimu..."

"Setiap malam aku selalu kesepian, yang menemaniku hanyalah seogok kenangan berhargaku saat bersama denganmu, setiap hari aku selalu berdoa pada _Kami-sama_. Aku ingin bertemu sekali lagi dengamu. Kumohon maafkan aku... aku ingin ki-"

"Sakura." Ucapan panjang lebar Sasuke terpotong karena seseorang memanggil Sakura.

Mereka berdua sama-sama melihat ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang tengah menggendong anak laki-laki kecil bermabut merah dengan warna mata kuning cerah, anak itu terlihat tampan, anak laki-laki kecil itu sedang sibuk dengan es krim di genggaman tangannya. Sasuke kenal betul dengan pemuda berambut merah bermata _jade_ itu, ia adalah pemimpin perusahaan Sabaku.

Tapi Sasuke tidak tahu anak siapa yang berada di gendongan pemuda keturunan Sabaku itu, apa itu anak Sakura dengan pemuda itu?, kenapa saat ia sudah bertemu dengan Sakura, ternyata gadis itu sudah dimiliki orang lain.

'Apa aku sudah terlambat?'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued._

_Author Talk :_

Hai! Saya kembali dengan chapter ke-empat, semoga ini tidak begitu mengecewakan dan maaf kalau typo-nya disini begitu menganggu karena sebagian dari cerita ini saya kerjain pas ada jam kosong di sekolah. Jadi saya nggak bakalan di kerjar deadline ngetiknya. Doa'kan saya semoga minggu depan saya bisa apdate tepat waktu dan nggak telat-apdate malem maksudnya saya. Mungkin bakal ada yang ngomong di chap ini alurnya kecepeten? Kalau gitu maafkan saya.

Saya katakan lagi, semua yang terjadi di cerita ini adalah fiksi. Semua tidak nyata... jadi kalau tidak suka silahkan klik tombol back aja^^

_Reply Reviews :_

Yoshikuni Ayumu : menurut saya kemungkinan besar Happy end. Tapi entah kalau ada perubahan lagi. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Annashina : yes! gaara would I come up here, to talk about how to write. You are not the first to speak so to me, the first to talk about how to write my new author who does not like a friend of my own. he was angry at me because I still include the caveat that I am still a beginner. and indeed the fact that I was a beginner. thanks for review senpai.

Clariza Risanti 3 : Gomen ne, kilatnya dateng cuman tiap minggu tuh. Yosh! Bakalan saya usahan sampai tamat. Terima kasih udah review dan fav. senpai.

Hanazono Yuri : Ok. Ini udah padate kilat yang saya bisa^^ senpai.

Mia Rinuza : Karma memang ada ;) ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Meguharu Yuka : terima kasih untuk sarannya, kali ini saya udah berusaha yang saya bisa. Terima kasih udah review, follow, dan Fav senpai.

Titan-Miauw : Yosh udah lanjut, terima kasih udah review senpai.

Parinza Ananda 9 : udah next. Terima kasih udah review dan fav. senpai.

Kumada Chiyu : saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, saya bikin sifat Sasuke kayak gitu emang karena tuntutan fic ini, terima kasih udah review senpai.

Sofi asat : apa disini Sakura keliatan bahwa dia amnesia? Saya pikir tidak, di bandingkan amnesia lebih baik begini karena amnesia itu sudah lumrah di fic lain. dan sekarang udah tahukan kalo Sakura belum mati? Terima kasih udah review Sofi-san.

Eysha 'CherryBlossom : karena waktu saya buat fic ini mepet jadi, apapun judul yang terlintas di otak saya dan agak nyambung jadi saya jadikan judul de. Judulnya itu penyesalan. Terima asih udah review senpai.

Febri Feven : Yosh udah apdate. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Sassynarry : terima kasih udah suka, jangan panggil senpai aku ngerasa tua loh... terima kasih udah review senpai.

Furiikuhime : Ha'i, salam kenal juga. Benarkah? Saya nggak tahu lo. Mungkin karena fic-nya udah di hapus kali ya^^ di awal emang alurnya kecepeten moga disini enggak. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Hotaru Keiko : disini udah ada reaksi Sasuke-nya 'kan? Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Aiko : maaf kalau penyesalan Sasuke tidak memuaskan, terima kasih udah review senpai.

Autakara ming ming : apa disini ngerasa ada orang ke tiga buat Sakura? Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Dorii : mungkin itu typo, ini bukan rencana Sasori tapi Ino mungkin lebih tepatnya. Terima kasih udah nebak meskipun aga frontal hehehe ;) dan terima kasih udah review senpai.

Ongkitang : ini udah apdate! terima kasih udah review senpai.

Thank's to yang Fav. Belum sempet review :

EstherIndriana.

Thank's ti yang follow belum sempet review :

Yuka Chitsuki.

Saya minta maaf sebelumnya jika ada nama yang belum kecantum disini, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak buat saya ya...

Jaa ne.


	5. Are You Sure, Sasuke-kun?

_Maafkan aku... karena aku bosan padamu aku mencari hal yang baru, tapi sejujurnya hatiku masih hanya milikmu Sakura. Kumohon maafkan aku, saat itu aku berusaha mencarimu. Aku datang pada Sahabat pirangmu itu, tapi hal yang tak kuduga malah membuatku tahu bahwa aku telah menyakitimu dan membuatmu pergi dariku. Mereka-Ino dan Sasori mengatakan bahwa kau telah mati karena tidak selamat saat operasi, aku awalnya tidak percaya... tapi lama-kelamaan aku mulai percaya pada ucapan mereka, aku tidak pernah mau bangkit dari kenangan akan dirimu..."_

"_Setiap malam aku selalu kesepian, yang menemaniku hanyalah seogok kenangan berhargaku saat bersama denganmu, setiap hari aku selalu berdoa pada Kami-sama. Aku ingin bertemu sekali lagi dengamu. Kumohon maafkan aku... aku ingin ki-"_

"_Sakura." Ucapan panjang lebar Sasuke terpotong karena seseorang memanggil Sakura._

_Mereka berdua sama-sama melihat ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang tengah menggendong anak laki-laki kecil bermabut merah dengan warna mata kuning cerah, anak itu terlihat tampan, anak laki-laki kecil itu sedang sibuk dengan es krim di genggaman tangannya. Sasuke kenal betul dengan pemuda berambut merah bermata jade itu, ia adalah pemimpin perusahaan Sabaku._

_Tapi Sasuke tidak tahu anak siapa yang berada di gendongan pemuda keturunan Sabaku itu, apa itu anak Sakura dengan pemuda itu?, kenapa saat ia sudah bertemu dengan Sakura, ternyata gadis itu sudah dimiliki orang lain._

'_Apa aku sudah terlambat?'._

**Kokai**

.

.

.

.

Kokai

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

.

.

.

.

**Warning :**

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author ****baru****..****.****!**

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), AU, dsb.**

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok...

Update setiap hari **Minggu** minna-san ^_^

**Perhatian :**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi, bila ada kesamaan alur, watak tokoh, atau apapun itu... itu dilakukan dengan ketidak sengajaan oleh author.

.

.

.

.

**Kokai**

.

.

.

.

"_Ne_, Gaara-_kun_ dan Ken-_chan_ sudah kembali dari membeli es-krim ya? Oh ya kenalkan ini Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura dengan nada riang.

"Hn, aku sudah mengenalnya Sakura." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Sakura ayo kita pulang." Tambah Gaara lagi, pemuda Sabaku ini hanya menatap Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan cemburu.

Sebelum kembali ke Jepang untuk menghadiri pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata, Sasori sudah memberitahnya tentang masa lalu Sasuke dan Sakura dulu.

"_Un_. _Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_ sepertinya kita sudah harus berpisah. Jika ada waktu temui aku ya Sasuke-_kun_. _Jaa ne_." Sasuke bahkan hanya diam ia tidak sanggup menjawab kata-kata Sakura yang terlontar padanya tadi.

Perempuan berambut _soft pink_ itu berjalan menjauh darinya dengan menggandeng tangan laki-laki di sampinya. Sesekali Sakura terlihat tertawa riang karena anak kecil yang berada di bahu Gaara. Sasuke tersenyum miris melihatnya, jika dulu dia tidak bodoh mungkin saja yang berada disana itu dirinya. Berjalan beriringan bersama dengan Sakura dan seorang Uchiha kecil di bahunya.

Tanpa Sakura ataupun Sasuke ketahui, Gaara tersenyum tipis di balik wajah datarnya. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang begitu hebat dalam bisnis dan namanya yang selalu dielu-elukan wanita manapun hingga ia di puja bak seorang dewa. Ternyata punya sisi lemah, dengan hanya melihat Sakura bersamanya pemuda itu sudah terlihat sangat hancur.

"Sekarang apa kiranya yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke." Gumam Gaara lirih.

"_Ne_, Chakura _baa-san_ apa paman berambut pantat ayam tadi yang sering kau ceritakan pada Ken?" tanya anak kecil berambut merah dengan wajah polos yang belepotan noda es-krim.

"Ya, apa Ken suka pada paman tadi?" sahut Sakura pada keponakannya.

"Paman tadi tampan mungkin lebih tampan dari pada Gaara _jii-san_." Dengan wajah polosnya Ken membandingkan wajah Sasuke dengan Gaara.

"Setidaknya aku tidak suka mempermainkan wanita." Sahut Gaara kesal, kedua tangannya bersindekap dengan raut wajah jengkel.

Sakura hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah mereka berdua, "Gaara-_kun_, Ken-_chan_ hanya bercanda. Bukan begitu Ken?" tanya Sakura pada Ken dan dijawab anggukan kecil dari Ken.

Mereka bertiga menuju rumah keluarga Haruno, selama tinggal di Jepang memang Gaara menumpang di rumah Sakura dan juga atas perintah Sasori yang menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Sakura selama mereka berada di Jepang. Saat mendengar cerita Sakura dari kakak lelakinya hati Gaara sedikit terenyuh mendengarnya, tapi dirinya tak pernah melihat gadis musim semi itu menunjukkan kesedihannya kepadanya.

Mereka dua tahun belakangan ini selalu bersama, itu karena memang Sasori yang menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Sakura dan membuat gadis itu untuk tidak selalu merengek meminta pulang ke Jepang dengan alasan ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan Gaara berhasil melakukan itu tapi tak memungkiri bahwa gadis itu kadang meminta untuk pulang ke Jepang.

Gaara tidak mengerti, kenapa gadis secantik Sakura begitu tergila-gila pada lelaki macam Sasuke yang begitu tega menyakitinya tanpa belas kasihan. Dua tahun bersama dengan Sakura membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit paham akan semua tingkah laku gadis cantik itu. Gadis itu memang tidak kuliah karena penyakit yang di deritanya dulu membuatnya harus menggantung cita-citanya menjadi dokter.

Apalagi saat Ken hadir diantara keluarga Haruno, Sakura paling senang melebihi Sasori. Sakura menganggap Ken adalah adiknya sendiri bukan sebagai keponakannya. Tapi Sakura ya memang seorang Sakura Haruno yang selalu mencintai Sasuke Uchiha, gadis itu hanya terlihat bahagia di luar tapi di dalam gadis itu tetap merindukan sosok seorang Sasuke.

"Gaara-_kun_ jangan melamun, ayo masuk." Seru'an Sakura membuyarkan semua lamunan Gaara dan memilih mengikuti gadis manis itu ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Pemuda berambur biru dongker itu terlihat masih enggan untuk beranjak dari balkon kamarnya, mata hitamnya masih enggan untuk menutup dari tadi malam. Bukan dirinya yang mau untuk tidak tidur tapi sekelibat ingatan pertemuannya kembali dengan gadis Haruno itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur, semalaman ia hanya diam di dalam kamarnya atau sesekali keluar ke balkon kamarnya.

Karena masih sibuk memikirkan tentang Sakura dan pemuda Sabaku itu, ia belum sempat meminta kejelasan pada Sasori juga nona Yamanaka itu. Rasa kesalnya pada kedua orang yang telah membohonginya tergantikan begitu saja dengan rasa cemburunya pada Sakura dan Gaara. Semalaman itu ia tidak hanya diam tapi juga memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang terjadi selama lima tahun belakangan ini pada Sakura.

Otak jeniusnya terus saja berfikir, padahal sekarang sudah waktu untuk dirinya berangkat ke kantor tapi Sasuke tetap memakai baju santainya dan berdiam diri.

"Sasuke-_sama_, apa anda tidak ke kantor hari ini?" tanya Juugo dari luar.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya. "Hn, aku berangkat." Jawab Sasuke kecil.

Kini Sasuke telah siap dengan jas dan juga kemeja biru dongkernya, tapi niatnya hari ini bukanlah ke kantor melainkan menemui Sakura di rumahnya. Ia ingin meminta kejelasan kepada Sakura disaat pemuda Sabaku tidak ada disamping gadis itu.

Baru saja ia keluar dari mobilnya tapi pemandangan menyakitkan sudah menyapa matanya, Sakura dengan suka rela membenarkan dasi Gaara. Pemuda dengan balutan kemeja coklat muda dengan jas hitam itu memandang Sakura lembut, pemuda itu begitu menikmati saat-saat bersama dengan Sakura. Bahkan meski ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tengah menatapnya tajam, ia seolah menganggap Sasuke tak pernah ada disitu.

"_Ne_, sudah selesai Gaara-_kun_. Hati-hati ya," Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum manis pada Gaara.

Tuk.

"Ck, kau ini selalu saja seenaknya menyentilku." Gerutu Sakura kesal dengan memegangi dahi lebarnya yang tadi di sentil oleh Gaara.

"Aku pergi, hati-hati." Sahut Gaara datar, sedangkan Sakura memandang bingung pada Gaara karena pemuda itu mengatakan hati-hati padanya.

"Eh! Sasuke-_kun_?" kata Sakura kaget karena melihat Sasuke berdiri diam disamping mobilnya.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang terdiam disamping mobilnya, Sasuke hanya berwajah datar atau lebih tepatnya masam pada Sakura. Sasuke diam karena merasakan dadanya sesak setengah mati melihat pemuda itu menyentuh Sakuranya seenaknya.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_ ada apa kemari?" tanya Sakura, ia bingung kenapa Sasuke menatapnya dingin padahal kemarin pemuda itu menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Hn, aku ingin berbicara padamu." Jawab Sasuke singkat, ia menatap lembut pada Sakura.

"Ah! Kalau begitu ayo masuk, apa Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pergi bekerja?" ia dan Sasuke berjalan ke arah taman di belakang rumahnya, meski Sasuke dulu pernah menyakitinya tapi pemuda itu tetaplah orang yang ia cintai.

"Hn, tidak."

"Paman pantat ayam!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat merasa ada yang memanggil ciri-ciri dirinya dengan suara cempreng dari belakang, ternyata anak berambut merah kemarin. Jika memang itu anak Sakura dan Sasori kenapa mata anak ini berwarna kuning cerah? Pikir Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Ken-_chan_! Kenapa memanggil Sasuke _jii-san_ begitu. Itu tidak sopan," omel Sakura pada Ken yang tentu saja hanya akan menanggapinya dengan cengiran.

"Chakura _baa-san_ tadikan aku tidak tahu namanya." Jawab Ken dengan cemberut.

"Sakura _baa-san_?" ulang Sasuke tidak mengerti, kenapa anak Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan bibi.

"Ken-_chan_, perkenalkan diri pada Sasuke _jii-san_." Ucap Sakura mengabaikan perkataan heran Sasuke tadi.

"Halo _jii-san_, namaku Ken Haruno salam kenal." Ucap Ken sopan pada Sasuke yang memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Sasuke... Uchiha." Sahut Sasuke kecil.

Mata kuning cerah kecil milik Ken meneliti wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat, membuat Sasuke menjadi risih. Entah apa yang tengah anak kecil itu pikirkan Sasuke tidak mengerti, ia sedikit lega ketika mengetahui bahwa anak ini bukanlah anak Sakura dengan Gaara tapi juga tidak memungkinkan Sakura dan Gaara bukanlah sepasang kekasih.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit ketus pada Ken.

"_Ne_, Chakura _baa-san_ apa ini paman Uchiha yang sering kau ceritakan padaku?" tanyanya pada Sakura yang tengah merona akibat ucapan keponakannya sendiri.

"Apa Ken salah Chakura _baa-san_?" tanya anak kecil itu pada Sakura agak sedikit gelisah.

"A-ah! Ya Ken-_chan_ benar, apa Ken-_chan_ mau di gendong dengan Sasuke _jii-san_?" tanya Sakura berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup di hapadan Sasuke sekarang.

"Bolehkah?" harap Ken dengan menatap Sasuke menggunakan mata berbinar-binar membuat Sasuke harus mengalah.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menggendong Ken, sedangkan Ken terlihat begitu senang di gendong oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke membawa Ken ke taman belakang, dan sedangkan Sakura membuatkan minuman untuk mereka bertiga. Jika dilihat ini adalah momen yang begitu Sakura ingin'kan dari dulu, ia dan juga Sasuke menjadi satu keluarga yang bahagia.

"Aku suka berada di gendongan Sasuke _jii-san_, rasanya sama seperti di gendong Chakura _baa-san_." Ucap Ken dengan menenggelamkan kepala kecilnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Apa saja yang Sakura _baa-san_ ceritakan padamu tentang aku Ken?" tanya Sasuke pada Ken.

"Chakura _baa-san_ bilang kalau Sasuke _jii-san_ adalah orang yang baik dan yang paling dia cintai, dan ketika _Tou-san_ melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke _jii-san_, Chakura _baa-san_ sangat sedih. Untung ada Gaara _jii-san_ yang mau menghibur Chakura _baa-san_, setiap hari Chakura _baa-san_ selalu bercerita tentang _jii-san_ padaku dan itu membuatku penasaran pada _jii-san_. _Jii-san_ adalah orang yang penting untuk Chakura _baa-san_," ucap anak kecil itu panjang lebar.

"Hei apa yang sedang kalian berdua bicarakan? Apa aku yang sedang kalian bicarakan he?" tanya Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan Ken.

"Hn."

"_Ne_, Sasuke _jii-san_ bisa turunkan aku?" tanya Ken dengan suara cempreng miliknya.

Sasuke menurunkan Ken, sifat anak itu begitu mirip dengan Sakura tapi kebenarannya adalah mungkin Ken anak Sasori. Tapi tidak juga dapat dipungkiri jika tingkah cerianya dan juga sifat ramahnya itu begitu mirip dengan Sakura.

"Kau tinggal bersama dengan Gaara disini?" tanya Sasuke dan menepatkan dirinya disamping Sakura.

"Sasori-_nii_ yang menyuruh Gaara-_kun_ untuk tinggal disini. Dia bertugas menjagaku disini," Sakura tetap Sakura, ia tetap tersenyum manis pada Sasuke meski pemuda itu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Padahal aku bisa menjagamu lebih dari siapapun." Gumam Sasuke lirih.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tidak, hanya saja... apa kau membenciku?" tanya Sasuke, pemuda itu memandang tatapan yang penuh penyesalan pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membencimu, penyakitku dulu mengajariku bahwa hidup hanya sekali melihat mereka tersenyum akan lebih baik dari segalanya. Aku pikir Sasuke-_kun_ tidak bersalah, itu adalah pilihan Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak berhak atas apapun." Hanya mengatakan itu Sakura tidak sanggup memandang kedua mata hitam Sasuke, ia tahu bila ia melihatnya mungkin saja ia akan menangis.

"Kenapa? Kau kekasihku 'kan? Kau berhak marah Sakura," ucap Sasuke pahit, hati terasa sesak saat Sakura seperti sudah tidak menganggapnya sebagai kekasih. Bahkan hubungan mereka masih belum berkahir.

"Itu sudah berlalu lima tahun yang lalu, statusku sebagai kekasihmu juga sudah berakhir lima tahun yang lalu," sahut Sakura datar, disaat-saat seperti ini yang ia butuhkan adalah Gaara.

"Tanpa kata putus? Kupikir semuanya masih sama seperti dulu."

"Aku juga yakin Sasuke-_kun_, hanya orang bodoh yang mau mempertahankan status itu setelah melihat kelakuan kekasihnya," kata Sakura sinis, mata hijaunya masih tetap mengawasi Ken yang tengah bermain dengan kelinci di taman belakang itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak marah padaku, benci padaku, menghinaku, dan kenapa kau malah tersenyum kepadaku. Seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara kita sebelumnya. Itu justru membuatku sakit Sakura." Desis Sasuke dengan mencengkram erat tangan Sakura.

Sakura mendelik kaget ke arah Sasuke, pemuda itu terdengar sangat marah padanya. Bukankah yang seharusnya marah adalah dirinya? Kenapa malah Sasuke yang memarahinya. Sakura dengan cepat menggantikan ekspresi kagetnya dengan ekspresi datar, ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa aku harus marah Sasuke-_kun_. Meskipun aku marah, benci ataupun menghinamu. Aku rasa tidak ada gunanya lagi... aku senang tidak menaruh dendam padamu," jawab Sakura lembut sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya untuk Sasuke.

"Jika begitu apa kau akan marah jika aku ingin kembali padamu?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap pada Sakura.

Senyum manis Sakura masih belum menghilang dari wajah cantiknya, '_Apa kau yakin Sasuke_-_kun_?'.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

_High heels_ miliknya berhentak karena ia berlari kecil di trotar, Gaara menyuruhnya menjemput Ken di perusahaan Uchiha karena Ken terus merajuk ingin bersama dengan Sakura. Tadi pagi Ken sangat bersemangat ikut bersama dengan Gaara ke kantor, dan setelah beberapa lama mungkin anak kecil itu bosan dan memilih untuk pulang. Dan sialnya kenapa anak itu meminta di jemput saat Gaara ada rapat para pemengang saham di perusahaan Uchiha.

Terlihat anak kecil berabut merah disana tengah di bujuk oleh Gaara, tapi dengan bibir yang ia cemberutkan Ken menolak semua apa yang Gaara tawarkan padanya. Sakura terkekeh kecil, dari pertama bertemu dengan Ken kira-kira saat anak itu berumur tiga tahun Gaara sangat sulit membujuk Ken ketika ia sedang merajuk seperti itu.

"Chakura _baa-san_!" seru Ken girang yang melihat Sakura.

"Dia sangat senang membuatku kesal Sakura, sifatnya itu sama dengan Sasori sangat senang menyiksaku." Ucap Gaara kesal.

"Ken, apa yang seharusnya kau ucapkan pada Gaara _jii-san_ he?" tanya Sakura dengan mencolek pipi anak Sasori itu jahil.

"_Gomen ne_, pak tua berambut merah jelek." Ucap Ken dan mengejek Gaara dengan wajah jenakanya.

Sakura menuntun Ken menjauh dari Gaara yang terlihat jengkel pada Ken, ia penasaran apa yang membuat anak Sasori ini merajuk ingin pulang. Bukankah bila disini ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke, Sakura rasa anak ini kemarin sangat menyukai Sasuke melebihi Gaara sekalipun. Mereka tengah menaiki lift, di ruang rapat tadi ia juga tidak melihat Sasuke. Jadi kiranya dimana pemuda itu berada.

Mereka berdua telah mencapai lobi, Sakura berrencana untuk berjalan-jalan hari ini bersama dengan Ken.

"_Ne_, Ken sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu merajuk pada Gaara _jii-san_ hingga menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu?" tanya Sakura, ia mengayun-ayunkan genggaman tangannya dan Ken.

"Paman pantat ayam-maksudku Sasuke _jii-san_,"

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke _jii-san_?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tadi ada seorang wanita dengan pakaian ketat juga _make up_ yang menor mendatanginya dan bergelayut manja padanya. Aku tidak suka _baa-san_, aku lebih suka kalau _baa-san_ dengan Sasuke _jii-san_."

"Ken, mungkin itu kekasih Sasuke _jii-san_. Ken tidak bisa memaksa Sasuke _jii-san_ untuk bersama dengan _baa-san_." Ucap Sakura dengan nada lembut.

"Sakura!"

Penampilan pemuda itu masih sama dengan lusa, masih saja menawan dan juga tampan. Ia terlihat baru saja keluar dari lift.

"Eh! Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Kami ingin jalan-jalan, memang kau tidak sedang rapat dengan Gaara-_kun_ dan yang lainnya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Itachi-_nii_ yang rapat, bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Sasuke, kini ia sudah berada disamping Ken yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain? tanya Sakura balik sambil terkekeh.

Dari belakang perempuan berambut merah berbaju ketat itu berlari kecil menggunakan _high heels_-nya, ia cantik dengan make up yang ia gunakan tapi mungkin jika di bandingkan dengan Sakura yang hanya memakai _make up_ natural sudah di pastikan akan kalah jauh. Nafas gadis itu tersenggal-senggal, pakaian yang serba ketatnya membuat orang di sekitarnya memandangnya dengan intens.

"Sasuke-_koi_~," ucapnya manja pada Sasuke.

"Ah! Aku ingat. Apa kau Karin-_san_? Inikah kekasihmu Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba saat mendengar suara Karin memanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah Karin, akhirnya Sakura juga tahu siapa gadis yang di maksud Ken tadi padanya. Toh orang ini juga yang membuat sakit hati padanya dulu, gadis ini yang membuat Sasukenya dulu mengkhianati dirinya.

"Dia. Bukan. Kekasihku." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Cih! Kupikir hubungan kalian sudah berakhir." Ucap Karin tajam, ia memandang sinis ke arah Sakura.

"Kupikir aku dan Ken sudah harus pergi, kalian teruskan saja obrolan kalian. Jaa ne." Sebisa mungkin Sakura tetap bersikap manis di hadapan Sasuke ataupun Karin, ia tidak ingin menunjukkan amarahnya yang kini sudah meletup-letup.

Sakura lantas membalikkan tubuhnya, ia berjalan dengan menampakkan raut wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan. Ken yang melihat berubahan raut wajah bibinya hanya diam, ia sebenarnya juga tidak ingin melihat raut kecewa yang sangat kentara sekali di wajah cantik bibinya. Sakura hanya melirik keponakannya di ekor matanya, tidak biasanya merah enerjik itu diam dan tidak berceloteh panjang lebar pada dirinya.

"Berhenti menganggu hidupku." Setelah mengatakan itu pada Karin, Sasuke langsung berbalik dan mensejajarkan langkahnya bersama dengan langkah Sakura yang berada di depannya.

Tak ada yang saling berbicara diantara mereka, bahkan Ken yang beberapa hari lalu yang seperti sangat menyukai Sasuke kini hanya diam dan menggikuti langkah bibinya. Jika di pikir kenapa dia tidak memilih ikut dengan _tou-san_nya saja daripada harus ikut dengan Sakura dan jauh dari kedua orang tuanya. Itu karena memang sejak ia kecil dia sangat dekat dengan Sakura, dan lebih memilih untuk sekolah di Jepang daripada di Amerika.

"Ken apa kau mau main disana?" tanya Sakura dengan menunjuk taman bermain di sebrang jalan.

Anggukan Ken membuat mereka bertiga sekarang berada di tempat bermain ini, Sakura hanya diam duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah tidak tahan di diamkan Sakura seperti ini.

"Kau... marah?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi, "Kenapa aku harus marah? Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu, jika aku sudah tidak berhak marah lagi padamu," ucap Sakura dengan nada selembut mungkin, dan menyembunyikan nada cemburunya pada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kenapa sedari tadi kau hanya diam." Ucap Sasuke dengan rasa kesal yang sudah membuncah keluar.

"Berhentilah berbohong padaku Sakura, katakan saja kalau memang dirimu cemburu maka aku pasti akan senang." Tambah Sasuke, _onix_ miliknya melihat ke dalam bola _emerlard_ milik Sakura yang memang memancarkan ke kecewaan.

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau bisa senang jika aku cemburu?" tanya Sakura, ia mengerlingkan matanya pada Sasuke.

"Karena... aku mencintaimu."

"Jangan bercanda Sasuke-_kun_, jika kau berbicara seperti itu nanti pacar seksimu itu akan marah padaku." Kali ini Sakura melihat Ken yang sedang sibuk bermain, jarak mereka cukup jauh tapi Sakura masih bisa melihat Ken dengan jelas.

Karena kesal dengan Sakura, Sasuke dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu sepertinya juga kaget karena tindakannya, ia sudah lama ia tidak merasakan manisnya bibir Sakura. Manis _cherry_ menyebar di lidah Sasuke saat mengecap bibir Sakura. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak suka dengan rasa manis tapi entah kenapa rasa manis yang di bawa Sakura membuatnya menjadi seolah candu baginya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura dengan nada kesal saat Sasuke sudah melepas ciumannya.

"Kau manis~."

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Jas hitam itu masih melekat di tubuh atletisnya, ini adalah kedua kalinya ia datang ke rumah ini. ia juga datang dengan alasan yang sama yaitu meminta kejelasan, gadis itu sudah membohongi dan berani-beraninya berkomplot bersama dengan Sasori. Ia tidak suka di bohongi apalagi menyangkut tentang orang yang ia cintai, tapi juga berkat mereka ia lebih menghargai kehadiran Sakura di hidupnya.

Memikirkan arti penting gadis itu di hidupnya, dan sekarang ia sudah begitu mengerti apa arti Sakura di hidupnya. Dia takkan menyia-nyiakan Sakura seperti dulu, katakanlah dulu ia bodoh tapi sekarang ia sudah berubah. Raut wajahnya masih saja dingin dan datar, saat pintu rumah megah itu dibuka dan menampakkan sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang.

"Uchiha... Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued._

_Author Talk :_

Hai, apa ada kangen sama fic ini atau malah udah lupa sama fic ini? atau malah kangen sama saya? *pd banget ya? XD* gomen ne karena saya baru apdate sekarang. Karena tugas sekolah lagi banyak jadi saya harus gantian nulisnya sama fic saya satunya, fic ini bakalan apdate paling lama **dua minggu** sekali dan tetap di hari **minggu**.

_Reply Review's :_

Nadya Sabrina 5 : Un, Ken memang bukan anak SakuGaa tapi siapa Gaara disini masih belum aku ungkap... mungkin chap depan. Terima kasih udah review.

Yoshikuni Ayumu : gomen ne kalo feelnya gak dapet, saya juga gak dapat feel kok di chap itu. Tapi karena udah ngundurin jadwal apdate jadi saya bisa berusaha nyiptain feel. Semoga gak mengecewakan ya^^ terima kasih udah review senpai.

Sofi asat : seperti bukan tuh, gomen ne. Terima kasih udah review Sofi-san.

Febri Feven : ini udah cepet banget pakek kereta listrik pula *Plakk XD* terima kasih udah review senpai.

Annashina : gomen ne gomen ne  
there may be a scene GaaSaku but not too much like SasuSaku, because this fic is for SasuSaku. I'm sorry ... but later Gaara here will have a partner. although said to be in the behind. Thank's ti review senpai

Hanazono Yuri : ya pasti lanjut kok. Tenang aja. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Mia Rinuza : Gomen ne, gomen ne. Mungkin saya lupa jadi tanpa pikir panjang langsung aja panggil senpai XD . terima kasih udah review Mia-san.

Furiikuhime : yah, kan emang bukan anak mereka berdua. Kalau anak SakuGaa mungkin warna matanya bakalan emerlard sama kayak SakuGaa. Tapi karena warna mata SasoKonan itu sama-sama hazel jadi saya agak bosen sih kalau matanya anaknya juga hazel jadi saya bikin kuning cerah tapi gak cerah-cerah amat. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Parinza Ananda 9 : udah next nih. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Eysha 'CherryBlossom : anaknya Saso. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Peyek Chidori : jangan panggil kak, saya ngerasa udah tua lo padahal saya masih anak kelas sepuluh. Emang kenapa kalo Gaara jadinya berat? Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Autakara : ya... ini udah next. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Ongkitang : benarkah? Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Meguharu Yuka : di titipin ama sodara, saya gak rela Saku punya ama Gaara XD . itu bukan kata-kata yang salah-itu emang disengaja kok. Eh? Aku juga masih author baru juga. Baru buat akun pas pertengahan bulan Agustus 2013, mending panggil pen name masing-masing biar adil. Terima kasih udah review Yuka.

Kelar sudah... waktunya saya pamit nantikan dua minggu lagi ya^^ mungkin bisa lebih kalo saya lagi banyak tugas. Terakhir jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak buat saya.

Jaa ne.


	6. Fire

_Karena kesal dengan Sakura, Sasuke dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu sepertinya juga kaget karena tindakannya, ia sudah lama ia tidak merasakan manisnya bibir Sakura. Manis cherry menyebar di lidah Sasuke saat mengecap bibir Sakura. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak suka dengan rasa manis tapi entah kenapa rasa manis yang di bawa Sakura membuatnya menjadi seolah candu baginya._

"_Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura dengan nada kesal saat Sasuke sudah melepas ciumannya._

"_Kau manis~."_

_._

_Jas hitam itu masih melekat di tubuh atletisnya, ini adalah kedua kalinya ia datang ke rumah ini. ia juga datang dengan alasan yang sama yaitu meminta kejelasan, gadis itu sudah membohongi dan berani-beraninya berkomplot bersama dengan Sasori. Ia tidak suka di bohongi apalagi menyangkut tentang orang yang ia cintai, tapi juga berkat mereka ia lebih menghargai kehadiran Sakura di hidupnya._

_Memikirkan arti penting gadis itu di hidupnya, dan sekarang ia sudah begitu mengerti apa arti Sakura di hidupnya. Dia takkan menyia-nyiakan Sakura seperti dulu, katakanlah dulu ia bodoh tapi sekarang ia sudah berubah. Raut wajahnya masih saja dingin dan datar, saat pintu rumah megah itu dibuka dan menampakkan sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang._

"_Uchiha... Sasuke."_

**Kokai**

.

.

.

.

Kokai

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

.

.

.

.

**Warning :**

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author ****baru****..****.****!**

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), AU, dsb.**

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok...

Update setiap hari **Minggu** minna-san ^_^

**Perhatian :**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi, bila ada kesamaan alur, watak tokoh, atau apapun itu... itu dilakukan dengan ketidak sengajaan oleh author.

.

.

.

.

**Kokai**

.

.

.

.

"Apa disana menyenangkan?"

"..."

"Ingat jangan nakal dengan Gaara _jii-san_ Ken. _Jaa ne_, _baa-san_ menyayangimu."

Sakura memandang layar hanphone-nya sambil tersenyum bahagia, keponakannya itu sangat mirip dengan Sasori yang begitu menyukai bisnis. Tadi pagi ia ngotot sekali untuk ikut dengan Gaara ke kantor lagi, katanya ia masih belum puas melihat apa yang biasanya _tou-san_nya kerjakan ketika di kantor. Apakah tidak ada yang heran mengapa anak seusai Ken yang biasanya sibuk bermain tapi anak Sasori itu sibuk mengamati orang bekerja.

Kini umurnya sudah layak untuk masuk ke TK tapi lagi-lagi anak itu membandel, ia tidak mau masuk TK. Ia ingin masuk ke TK ketika berumur lima tahun. Dan itu sempat membuat Sakura kelimpungan.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, kau membuatku semakin terpesona karenanya." Celetuk Sasuke asal pada Sakura, ia sekarang tengah menopang dagu sambil melihat wajah Sakura.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu maafkan aku," timpal Sakura dengan tenang, ia sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya dari pendengaran Sasuke.

"Kau senang 'kan? Aku mendengar debaran jantungmu yang cepat darisini."

"Ah! Selamat ya... Sasuke-_kun_ karena dapat mendengarkannya. Kupikir selama ini Sasuke-_kun_ tuli karena dulu Sasuke-_kun_ tidak dapat mendengar **apapun **dariku,"

"Jadi Sasuke-_kun_ ingin memesan apa?" tanya Sakura dengan membolak-balik buku menu.

Sasuke agak terpukul mendengar sindirian Sakura yang di tunjukkan padanya, ia tahu apa arti suara dari yang Sakura maksudkan padanya. Gadis itu mengatakan padanya bahwa dulu ia begitu tuli hanya untuk mendengar suara kesakitan gadis itu. Yang melihatnya berselingkuh bersama dengan gadis lain serta penyakitnya yang terus menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa wajahmu jadi murung. Apa karena kata-kataku tadi **sangat menyakitimu**?" Sakura sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyum tipis di wajah ayunya.

"_Iie_. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi." Mata hitam Sasuke berkilat semangat saat mendengar Sakura kembali menyindirnya lagi, cih gadis itu rupanya mau mempermainkan dirinya. Tapi sayang dirinya adalah seorang Uchiha yang notabene adalah orang yang biasanya memegang kendali.

_Cafe_ dimana sekarang tengah makan siang yang kebetulan sangat ramai, tidak banyak mahasiswi ataupun pegawai wanita yang tengah makan siang disini menatap Sasuke dengan genit atau lebih parahnya lagi. Mereka berani mengerling nakal pada Sasuke yang justru pemuda itu balas dengan senyuman tapi itu hanya kedok untuk membuat Sakura cemburu padanya.

"Kau membuang waktuku, Uchiha-_sama_. Kau bisa mencari mainan barumu tanpa aku." Ucap Sakura dingin, hei waktu santainya hanya terbuang melihat Sasuke yang sibuk tebar pesona pada gadis lain dan mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Catat ia cemburu karena itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah maafkan aku. Aku pesan jus tomat dan nasi goreng dengan tomat ekstra."

Sakura hanya memesan sebuah bronis dan jus jeruk, dan setelah itu hanya hening diantara mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, Sakura yang sibuk memandangi keadaan diluar dari balik jendela _cafe_ sedangkan Sasuke yang juga sibuk memandangi wajah Sakura yang semakin cantik terterpa sinar matahari.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya makanan mereka sudah datang, Sasuke masih belum menyentuh makanannya sekalipun. Ia tengah sibuk mengamati Sakura yang tengah memakan makanannya.

"Aku mau itu." Ucap Sasuke cepat tanpa perlu mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

Meski terhalang meja tapi Sasuke berhasil untuk mencium Sakura, sedangkan Sakura begitu kaget karena Sasuke menciumnya begitu saja lagipula ini adalah tempat umum. Saat bibir mereka sudah tertempel dengan erat, banyak pekikan kecewa dari _fansgirl_ dadakan Sasuke. Mata _emerlard_ Sakura kembali mengecil kala Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya.

Pemuda itu mengambil potongan bronis yang masih belum ia telan. Dengan mudah pemuda itu mengambil bronisnya dan memindahkannya ke dalam mulutnya itu, tapi itu belum selesai. Dengan cepat Sasuke menelan bronis itu kemudian memagut singkat bibir Sakura hingga membuat Sakura tak mampu untuk tidak membalasnya. Ciuman Sasuke yang dia berikan padanya tetaplah sama seperti dulu. Lembut dan menghanyutkan.

"Itu adalah bronis terlezat yang pernah aku makan." Tutur Sasuke dengan senyum menawan di wajahnya.

Sakura memandang tajam pada Sasuke, "Kau selalu saja seenaknya, Uchiha-_sama_." Gerutu Sakura garang pada Sasuke.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, berusahalah untuk memanggilku dengan 'Sasuke-_kun'_ atau 'Sasuke-_koi'_." Sahut Sasuke acuh pada Sakura.

"Cih! Aku tidak punya alasan untuk itu."

"Ha~ kau punya alasan Sakura, aku tidak mau anak kita nanti mendengarmu memanggilku seperti itu," Sakura mendelik tajam pada Sasuke yang dengan santainya mengucpakan itu padanya.

"Aku mau anak kita nanti mendengarmu memanggilku dengan 'Sasuke-_kun'_ atau 'Sasuke-_koi'_." Ingin sekali Sakura mendaratkan kepala tangannya pada wajah mulus pemuda di depannya saat ini juga, dan ia tidak berani membayangkan semerah apa wajahnya sekarang ini.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa yang membuatmu mengajakku ke taman bermain seperti ini?" tanya Sakura dengan memandang luas taman bermain.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan santai sejenak." Jawab Sasuke singkat membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"_Baa-san_!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa dirinya tengah dipanggil dengan suara cempreng yang biasanya ia dengar. Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan sejak kejadian di _cafe_ itu ia dan Sasuke menjadi kembali dekat dan sering pergi bersama-Sasuke memaksanya untuk pergi dengannya. Dan tadi pagi Sakura menitipkan Ken pada Gaara tapi rupaya Gaara tengah jenuh di rumah dan mengajak Ken ke taman bermain seperti ini.

"Ken!" teriak Sakura girang saat melihat Ken.

Ken berlari ke arah Sakura meninggalkan gadis berambut coklat tanah yang tadi menuntunnya, ia menerjang begitu saja ke arah Sakura. Ia selalu senang jika bibinya menggendongnya seperti ini. setelah puas dengan Sakura, Ken melirik ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"Hehehe... _Konichiwa_ Sasuke _jii-san_. Sedang apa kalian disini? Bermain sepertiku?" tanya Ken dengan semangat pada mereka berdua.

"Kami sedang kencan dan kau datang sebagai pengganggu-_ittai_!" Sasuke mengelus kepalanya karena mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari Sakura.

"Kau datang kesini dengan Gaara _jii-san_?" tanya Sakura dan dijawab anggunkan oleh Ken.

"Yo! Sakura dan uhm... Sasuke." Sapa Gaara, terlihat gadis berambut coklat tanah disampingnya terpesona oleh ketampanan Sasuke.

"Hai Gaara! Kau bosan di rumah?" tanya Sakura berbasa-basi dengan Gaara yang notabene mirip Sasuke yang irit bicara.

"Tidak. dia mengajakku kemari." Gaara menunjuk gadis disampingnya dengan ekor mata _jade_ miliknya. Dan melihat itu membuat gadis disampingnya menjadi merona berat.

"Kalian kencan he?" tanya Sasuke datar pada Gaara, kini ia tengah cemburu karena dirinya diacuhkan oleh Sakura.

"Kami tidak kencan karena Ken ikut bersama dengan kami, apa kencan itu lebih tepat pada kalian?"

"Hn, kami memang sedang menikmati waktu berdua kami... sampai-"

"Sasuke-_kun_!" potong Sakura cepat.

"Sasuke _jii-san_ tidak suka dengan Ken?" tanya Ken dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tidak, asalkan Ken mau menyerahkan Sakura _baa-san_ pada Sasuke _jii-san_ selamanya." Ucap Sasuke kemudian menepuk ringan kepala Ken.

Sakura cukup kaget dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang terkesan asal ucap dan tidak memandang tempat, "Ken suka ketika Sakura _baa-san_ bersama dengan Sasuke _jii-san_. Kalian sama seperti _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_." Sahut Ken ringan tanpa peduli tatapan bibinya pada dirinya.

"Anak pintar." Komentar Sasuke, kemudian kembali bersikap datar.

Mereka lama terdiam, dan karena Ken sudah meminta untuk bermain di tempat bermain untuk anak-anak. Mau tidak mau mereka kembali berjalan dengan Sakura yang menggandeng Ken dan Sasuke berada disamping mereka berdua. Ken hanyalah anak kecil dan ia dengan sengaja menggenggam tangan Sasuke, Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil pada anak Sasori itu.

Kemudian ia melihat ke arah Sakura yang tengah memandang ke arah depan dan tak menoleh padanya, miris juga kalau seperti ini keadaannya. Dulu selalu Sakura yang sering menoleh ke arahnya dan kenapa sekarang menjadi terbalik seperti ini.

"Ka-kalian sangatlah cocok,"

"Kalian seperti ditakdirkan satu sama lain." ucap gadis disamping Gaara dengan gugup, ia sedari tadi hanya diam. Dan saat ia melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan Sakura berdampingan dan adanya Ken ditengah-tengah mereka. Barulah ia menyadari bahwa kedua orang itu memang saling melengkapi.

Pertama ia heran, kenapa perempuan seperti Sakura yang cantik dan ramah bisa bersama dengan laki-laki seperti Sasuke yang terkesan dingin dan cuek. Dan ternyata mereka memang saling melengkapi, meski ia orang luar tapi dirinya tahu bahwa gadis berambut gulali itu mencintai Sasuke tapi saat pertama melihat ia ragu bahwa Sasuke juga mencintai Sakura. Dan saat Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan sorot mata kelembutan dan penyesalan yang mendalam yang ia tak ketahui itu. Ia yakin bahwa Sasuke juga mencintai gadis itu.

"Benarkah? Padahal ka-"

"Terima kasih, kami memang ditakdirkan bersama sejak lahir." Potong Sasuke cepat, ia dapat menebak apa yang akan Sakura katakan jika gadis itu meneruskan ucapannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" sentak Sakura kecil dengan pipi merona merah.

"Tapi kisah kami hanyalah masa lalu." Sambung Sakura lagi, membuat gadis disamping Gaara berkerut bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya gadis disamping Gaara dengan bingung.

"Kisah kami memang sudah berlalu dan tidak mungkin bisa teru-"

"Cukup Sakura, itu semua tidak benar," Desis Sasuke tajam.

"Bisa aku titip Ken pada kalian? Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Sakura." Tambah Sasuke dengan nada marah.

"Hn, jaga Sakura." Sahut Gaara singkat.

Dengan paksa Sasuke menarik Sakura pergi darisana, mungkin ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Ia sudah muak melihat tingkah Sakura yang seolah tidak ada kesempatan kedua untuk dirinya, dan ia benci hal itu. Apa gadis itu tidak pernah mencoba untuk memahami dirinya, ia laki-laki dan ia juga ingin mencoba bermain api dulu. Tapi apa yang kata pepatah itu benar. Sekali kau bermain api maka semuanya akan hilang dalam sekejab mata.

"Lepaskan Sasuke-_kun_!" jerit Sakura dengan memukul lengan Sasuke kecil.

"_Urusai_!" bentak Sasuke membuat nyali Sakura ciut seketika.

Sakura menarik tangannya cepat saat Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada Sakura, gadis itu mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Kemudian memandang tajam pada Sasuke, ia bukanlah gadis lima tahun yang lalu. Yang selalu takut-takut untuk memandang wajah Sasuke ditambah dengan wajah meronanya, kini ia bisa memandang Sasuke dengan benci. Pemuda itulah yang membuat Sakura seperti ini.

"Kau selalu seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke sendu dan juga ambigu bagi Sakura.

Mereka kini berada di taman yang khusus di sediakan untuk beristirahat meski agak ramai tapi tidak seramai di tempat tadi, "Aku?" tanya Sakura dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mau aku bercerita sedikit?" tambah Sakura lagi.

Tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari mulut Sasuke, Sakura memanggap itu sebagai jawaban iya.

"Kau pasti bertanya kemana Sakura yang selalu manis, ceria, bersemu bila kau tatap, berceloteh panjang lebar disampingmu. Intinya kemana Sakura yang dulu 'kan? Ku katakan Sakura yang dulu sudah hilang lenyap bersama penyakitnya juga kebodohannya." Sakura mengambil tempat duduk disalah satu bangku dan membiarkan Sasuke berdiri di depannya.

"Aku memang bersikeras meminta ingin bertemu denganmu pada Sasori-_nii_, tapi apakah kau tahu jika itu hanya sebatas rinduku padamu. Aku sudah tidak menggantungkan harapanku lagi padamu, karena harapanku sudah jatuh terpotong oleh tanganmu sendiri... Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tahu bahwa dirimu tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku, karena kau memang tuli saat itu. Kau hanya mendengar apa yang semilir angin bawa padamu, dirimu tidak pernah mencoba untuk mendengar apa yang sebenarnya bisa lebih kau dengar yang dibawa oleh angin itu."

"Tapi sayang dirimu tuli juga buta... kau tidak dapat melihat saat itu. Tapi saat ini aku sangat bahagia karena aku tidak menaruh dendam atau apapun itu padamu, munafik jika aku berkata bahwa aku tidak sakit hati dan benci padamu. Sejujurnya aku juga sangat benci padamu, dan ya... aku juga manusia. Bila tuhan bisa memaafkan kenapa aku tidak? belajarlah menjadi dewasa Sasuke-_kun_. Jangan melihat keadaan hanya dari sudut pandangmu saja tapi... dari segala arah meskipun kau harus menoleh ke belakang pun." Ucap Sakura panjang lebar yang membuat Sasuke bungkam seketika.

"Tapi dirimu tidak melihat dari sudut pandangku Sakura,"

"Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu. Jangan egois Sakura!" sahut Sasuke cepat dengan sedikit membentak disana.

"Cukup! Jangan mengatakan aku egois, apa aku harus melihat dari sudut pandangmu? Aku tahu dirimu juga laki-laki yang notabene suka mencoba hal baru dan menantang. Tapi ketahuilah... api bukan untuk mainan anak-anak karena mereka **berbahaya**." Ucap Sakura kalem.

"Bukan aku yang meminta tapi merekalah yang datang padaku." Bela Sasuke untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Berhenti mengkambing hitamkan orang lain. akui saja kesalahanmu, kau juga tergoda oleh rayuan mereka. Aku lelah menjadi orang sabar selama ini, kali ini saja aku ingin puas marah padamu." Kata Sakura sinis dengan memandang tajam Sasuke.

"Kau tampan dan di gilai banyak perempuan, dan dengan semua itu kenapa aku memilihmu menjadi kekasihku? Aku juga tidak tahu. Sejak pertama bertemu aku memang menyukai tapi itu hanya sebatas suka tidak lebih, tapi dengan seiring waktu dan itensitas kita bertemu di sekolah. Rasa itu berubah menjadi rasa suka yang lain bukan lagi rasa suka yang pertama aku rasakan. Setelah menyadari itu, aku berusaha dekat denganmu. Menanggung segala resiko yang akanku terima jika aku terus berada di dekatmu."

"Meski usahaku berakhir manis tapi pada akhirnya juga... aku hanya sebagai punduk merindukan bulan. Semuanya serasa serba salah, kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu! Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padamu, dan kenapa aku harus menjadi kekasihmu? Aku terus bertanya saat itu. Ingin sekali aku kala itu membalas dendam denganmu, membuatmu lebih hancur dariku. Tapi lagi-lagi penyakitku menyadarkanku... bahwa aku juga seorang manusia seperti dirimu."

"Aku tidak pantas balas dendam padamu, karena memang bukan aku yang membalasnya tapi yang lain. dan inilah hasil yang aku petik, kau lebih hancur dengan ini. dirimu tersiksa karena aku menganggap semuanya tidak pernah ada, dan tidak pernah menganggapmu tidak pernah menjadi masa lalu di hidupku,"

Sakura mengerling ke arah Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam, "Apa yang kau lakukan di masa lalu akan membentukmu di masa depan, Uchiha." Ujar Sakura dingin kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

Sakura melewati Sasuke begitu saja, setelah beberapa langkah ia berbalik dengan memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang masih belum berbalik.

"Sasuke-_kun_ apa kau masih mau berdiam diri disini? Bukankah kita sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura polos dan disertai nada riang di dalamnya.

Sasuke berbalik, ia cukup kaget melihat Sakura yang sudah berubah ceria kembali seperti tadi. Padahal beberapa detik lalu gadis itu sangat serius dan sinis padanya, ternyata benar gadis itu menepati omongannya, yang tidak akan menaruh dendam padanya. Tapi itu juga membuatnya semakin tersiksa, sikap ramah gadis itu padanya membuatnya merasa bodoh sendiri.

Greb.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_... ini tempat umum, jangan seenaknya memelukku." Gerutu Sakura dengan kesal, tapi ia juga menikmati pelukan ini.

"Hn."

Biru dan pink terlihat beriringan diantara lautan manusia yang tengah memadati area taman bermain itu, mata kelam itu terus memerhatikan kedua anak adam dan hawa itu. Secercah senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Mereka terlahir untuk melengkapi satu sama lain." ucapnya singkat.

"Kau baru melihatnya?" tanya pemuda disampingnya.

"Badai apapun memisahkan mereka berdua takkan mampu memutuskan benang merah yang telah mengikatnya dengan simpul tali mati itu, angin pasti akan mengembalikan mereka dengan sendirinya ke awal,"

"Sama seperti musim semi dan musim dingin yang selalu berlawanan tapi tetap berdampingan." Tambahnya diakhir dan tersenyum manis pada pemuda disampingnya.

"Hn, kau benar Matsuri."

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

"_Pig_ aku mau ke toilet dulu, bisa kau tunggu aku disini?" pinta Sakura dengan melirik Ino yang sibuk memilih gaun.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat jangan lama-lama. Setelah ini kita harus mencari sepatu."

"Hn." Jawab Sakura kecil kemudian berjalan ke luar dari butik.

Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di mall paling terkenal di kota Konoha, mereka berdua tidak bisa mengajak Hinata kerena gadis itu di bawa pergi oleh Naruto ke Paris hanya untuk urusan bisnis. Beruntung Ken kembali ikut dengan Gaara ke kantor dan dirinya bisa pergi bersama dengan Ino, gadis pirang itu bekerja sebagai model. Model sebuah majalah fashion terkenal sedangkan Sakura hanya gadis biasa yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan.

Dan setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, sifat boros dan suka belanja Ino masih tetap ada. Kadang Sakura harus menggeram kesal karena Ino memilihkan gaun yang sangat terbuka untuknya, ia bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka memamerkan bagian tubuhnya pada orang lain seperti Ino. Tapi jika gadis itu tidak mempunyai sifat centil dan suka jelalatan mungkin pemuda bernama Sai itu tidak akan tertarik padanya.

"Sakura... Haruno?"

Sakura yang baru keluar dari dalam toilet menoleh cepat, ia sedikit tersentak kecil karena itu. Baju ketat juga dan juga gaya menantang yang khas padanya membuat Sakura tidak dapat melupakan perempuan di depannya ini. Karin adalah sepupu jauh Naruto tapi dia tidak begitu akrab dengan Naruto, sejak kecil Karin benci pada sifat _hyperaktive_ milik Naruto dan memilih untuk menjauh dari pemuda itu.

"Hai, Karin-_san_." Sapa Sakura ramah, gadis itu tersenyum dengan kelopak mata menyipit hampir seperti rubah.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Karin _to the point_.

"Ah~ aku kembali karena ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_, berpisah selama lima tahun dengannya membuatku sangat rindu padanya. Apakah aku mengganggumu?" tanya Sakura polos dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat manis.

Karin mengambil satu langkah maju untuk lebih dekat dengan Sakura, ia memegang helaian _soft pink_ milik Sakura. Ia benci pada gadis ini, ia heran apa yang menarik pada gadis cengeng seperti dirinya. Dulu saat pertama bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Sakura, ia sebenarnya sudah membenci gadis ini karena ia telah mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Dulu ia masih mempunyai kesempatan dan ia berhasil mengajak Sasuke bermain api dengannya, tapi kenapa selama lima tahun dan gadis _pink_ itu tidak ada disisinya. Sasuke mala menolaknya mentah-mentah dan mengatakan dirinya sebagai gadis jalang dan tidak tahu diri. Hatinya sakit saat Sasuke mencacinya seperti itu dan hanya untuk membela seorang Sakura Haruno.

"Aku benci padamu."

"Kenapa? Aku tidak berbuat jahat pada Karin-_san_. Kenapa harus membenciku?" tanya Sakura masih dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku begitu membencimu, karena kau selalu mendapatkan**nya**!" teriak Karin kemudian menjambak rambut Sakura sekuat-kuatnya.

Sakura meringis sakit dan memegangi rambutnya, "_Iittai_ _yo_, Karin-_san_ kumohon lepaskan." Cicit Sakura.

"A-apa ini masalah Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura tapi Karin hanya diam.

"Kau tahu sakit yang kau rasakan karena dirinya, tidak sebanding denganku." Tambah Sakura lagi.

"Ck, aku tidak percaya padamu." Desis Karin tajam.

Sakura menutup mata, ia hanya meringis kecil ketika Karin semakin menjabaknya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Apa tidak ada yang mau menolongnya sekarang. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia seperti kembali menjadi Sakura lima tahun yang lalu, dia bukanlah Sakura yang dulu. Ia bisa membalas apa yang Karin lakukan padanya.

Plak!

"Ka-Kau..." desis Karin kesal, karena Sakura menamparnya. Tapi ia masih menjambak rambut Sakura dan kini semakin bertambah kuat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan pada Sakura, gadis jalang."

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued._

_Author Talk :_

Apa adegan SasuSaku di atas sudah membayar karena saya tidak apdate minggu lalu? Moga aja iya. Bentar lagi udah ending nih ;) gak rela sih. Nantikan endingnya ya... saya perkirakan dua chapter lagi bakalan selesai. Tapi saya masih mau apdate cerita baru setelah itu, ide-nya dapet di Road to Ninja. Tapi sayang bukan Canon, soalnya saya tidak berbakat dalam hal itu. Chap ini saya persembahkan buat SasuSaku Fanday, meski udah telat sih.

_Reply Review's :_

Mia Rinuza : mungkin chap depan rencanya mau bikin Sasuke cemburu, tapi itu masih rencana lo. Terima kasih udah review Mia-san.

Hanazono Yuri : ya ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih udah review senpai.

Shawokey : ini udah lanjut, terima kasih udah review senpai.

Febri Feven : Ok. Ini kilatnya udah dateng. Teirma kasih udah review senpai.

AnnaShina : yes ... it was Konan. I answered one by one people who review on my story. sometimes there is no answer at the reviews one by one and immediately thanked the reviews already. I feel like that if my review is not considered. although I know that they look at my review, and do not have time to reply to the reviews one by one. but I really do not like with it. no matter how much or little any give a review on my story. I took time to reply for their review. thank you for the reviews Senpai.

Kumada Chiyu : ya, masa lalu memang harus ditinggalkan tapi juga berharga buat belajar untuk masa depan. Terima kasih udah suka dan review senpai.

Peyek Chidori : Gomen untuk itu masih belum di bahas karena ini masih mau fokus nyelese'in masalahnya Sasuke buat bisa dapetin hatinya Sakura lagi. Semoga chap depan saya gak lupa bahas yang itu. Tapi saya itu bukan Shion. Terima kasih udah review.

Sofi asat : udah lanjut terima kasih uda review Sofi-san.

Dhezthy UchihAruno : ye! Kilatnya udah dateng. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Yoshikuni Ayumu : hahaha gomen ne, itu karena udah masuk sekolah. Secara sekolah saya pulangnya jam tiga or lima. Jadi mesti molor de apdatenya. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Eysha 'CherryBlossom : umurnya Ken sebenernya udah empat tahun mau menginjak lima tahun nih. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Meguharu Yuka : ya saya cuman suka pairing SasuSaku, entahlah. saya penganut paham manusia hanya mempunyai satu pasangan, meski mereka berengkarnasi kembali. Mereka pasti bertemu kembali dengan wajah yang sama, nama yang sama, perasaan yang sama dan keadaan yang berbeda. Tapi saya bukan yang suka nge-flame cerita orang sebelum tahu akhirnya, tapi jika akhirnya tidak sesuai harapan. Saya udah gak bisa baca lagi. Ya... saya langsung publish cerita, karena saya udah lama jadi silent reader. Kurang nyesek? Karena emang saya gak memasukan genre hurt disini. Terima kasih udah review Yuka.

Clariza risanti 3 : ini udah, terima kasih udah review senpai.

Ongkitang : ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Editorial of MCC a.k.a Hikari Rin : -_- kenapa lo review kagak jelas amat? Tapi terima kasih udah review Hikari^^.

Nurafiah 15 : ini dah apdate moga tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Ye! Udah. Terima kasih banyak yang udah mau berkenan review cerita ini, dan untuk silent reader-kalo ada-terima kasih udah mau baca cerita ini. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak buat saya jika berkenan.

Jaa ne.


End file.
